


【翻譯】熠熠如火柴微光 Sparked Up Like a Book of Matches

by simneko



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Natasha, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Canon-Typical Violence, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Steve Angst, Tony Stark Has A Heart, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 冬盾冬 - Freeform, 幼兒學習杯, 繁體中文翻譯 | Translation in Traditional Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simneko/pseuds/simneko
Summary: Steve lives in Stark Tower and doesn't have much to do when he's not going after Hydra strongholds. He attends charity events to make Pepper happy. He goes hiking with Sam. He hangs out with Clint in Bed-Stuy and watches Dog Cops. Sometimes Tony gives him super alcohol in a sippy cup. Sometimes he sees Bucky out of the corner of his eye and wonders if it's real or if he's starting to lose his mind.Alternately, the one with terrible jokes, a foot chase through the Lower East Side, and a tiny little robot named Shitcan.史蒂夫住進史塔克大廈後，除了消滅九頭蛇據點以外沒別的事好做。他參加慈善活動讓珮帕開心，也和山姆一起去散步，還和克林特在貝特福德（Bed-Stuy）的住處消磨時間與收看《Dog Cops》。偶爾，東尼會調出超級烈酒裝進幼兒學習杯遞給他；偶爾，他會在眼角餘光瞥見巴奇，並思索這是現實還是自己開始發瘋。換言之，這是個有些超爛冷笑話、在曼哈頓下東城狂奔追逐，還有一隻名叫「爛鐵罐」的小小機器人的故事。





	【翻譯】熠熠如火柴微光 Sparked Up Like a Book of Matches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sena/gifts).
  * A translation of [Sparked Up Like a Book of Matches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064119) by [Sena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sena/pseuds/Sena). 
  * Inspired by [Sparked Up Like a Book of Matches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064119) by [Sena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sena/pseuds/Sena). 



> ■ 作者前言：  
> 在《復仇者聯盟：奧創紀元》上映前我已完成本文九五％，但人生就是會有意外，我曾考慮重寫故事以符合漫威電影宇宙的設定，然而，人生就是會有意外。本文不屬於平行世界設定，未沿用《奧創紀元》劇情主線。
> 
> ■ 誌謝  
> Many thanks to Sena for blanket permission to let my translate this beautiful piece.  
> 無限期感謝偉大的Timeout協助修潤與聽我在線上亂七八糟的腦洞(膜拜)

「只要五天。」史蒂夫遠眺著城市燈火風景說道，雙臂搭在身前欄桿上，下巴抵著手臂。

山姆以『在下不清楚哪兒好但得跟著說好』的語氣答道：「很好。」

「我今天與珮帕共進午餐，出席為病童募集醫藥費的慈善餐會。我和其中一位大夫聊天，她說，五天，現在治癒猩紅熱只需要這麼多時間。每天一枚藥片，連續五天，你就好了。」而當醫生與他說話時，史蒂夫在眼角餘光中看到了巴奇。但當史蒂夫轉頭時，沒有任何人。這點他沒告訴山姆。

「是啊，那叫抗生素。怎麼，你們四○年代沒……沒有抗生素？」山姆放低聲量，坐到長椅上史蒂夫旁邊的位置，嘆了口氣。

史蒂夫說：「軍中有，但劑量不能過高以免毀了患者的腎臟，但是得在保住腿與腎之間權衡時，就得做選擇了。」他聳聳肩，「我應該是一九二六或二七年時染上了，當年德國人可能已經研發出藥方了，但我們沒有。你得過猩紅熱嗎？」

山姆搖頭。

「一開始會覺得喉嚨發癢，接著體溫升高，舌頭腫脹而變白，這時你就知道了，真的，甚至在紅疹冒出來前，就知道這是猩紅熱。會無法吞嚥，因為過於疼痛。你會畏寒怕冷，關節痠痛，雖已發燒，體溫卻仍持續升高，使得你開始產生幻覺。我，呃，我當時覺得有東西要從體內爬出來，而且有陌生的聲音正對我低吟著毫無意義的語句。我媽得壓制我才能逼我喝下雞湯，總之我十次有九次都還是吐了出來。然後我因為猩紅熱耗去了抵抗力還感染肺炎，但我太幸運，山姆，沒人懂得我能撐過去是有多幸運。今天與那些人談話時，為了讓他們理解我的幸運，得用『我得了禽流感痊癒後又染上了伊波拉』來形容。」

山姆再嘆了一口擔憂的長氣。

「當我有了起色，當我活了下來，我們還不曉得更糟的事正準備發生。看起來恢復健康，但猩紅熱已破壞了免疫系統，我的身體開始攻擊我自己。本來好好的，突然開始胃痛，腳踝腫痛，接著是膝蓋、大腿也是。再次起了紅疹，形狀彎曲像蛇麟。我盡可能瞞著我母親，但當我呼吸困難時是瞞也瞞不了，她察覺我不只一次按著胸骨試圖止痛。」史蒂夫尖聲笑了一下：「我自以為很勇敢，以為瞞她是保護她。因為我是家裡的男人，我必須做到。當年我才八歲。」

山姆聳肩：「八歲算是可以去工廠當童工的年紀了，」又頓了一下，「拜託別告訴我你八歲真的到工廠上工了，會讓我覺得自己是渾球。」

史蒂夫告訴他：「我本應活不到十二歲，然後，我也不該活到十八歲，也應該活不到二十五歲。」

山姆稱許地說道：「然後，看看你現在長成這帥樣。」

史蒂夫點點頭，望向黝黑的東河以及對岸皇后區的燈火。「我應該活不到三十歲，卻勉強撐到了二十五歲。我的瓣膜功能不全，受損過於嚴重，心肌壞損到也無法正常運作。心臟完全停工只是時間早晚的問題。而現在早就沒人知道什麼是關節熱（Rheumatic Fever）因為得了猩紅熱時只需要吃些藥片就會好。」

山姆沉默了一會，然後說道：「這是好事，史蒂夫，雖然我很遺憾你有這樣的經歷，然而……」

「我不是對此覺得憤怒，感謝上帝我們有了猩紅熱解藥，感謝上帝我們有了抗生素與疫苖，我不覺得憤怒。你知道嗎，我只是一直在想，如果猩紅熱沒拖累我，我會是什麼樣？如果我的心臟輸送了足夠的血液與氧氣，讓我能像其他人一樣成長？我會長多高？有了其他不同的能力，像是可以玩街頭棒球，我還會這麼喜愛藝術嗎？我還會那麼常和人起衝突？雖說我不怎麼喜歡談話治療，但還有自知之明，和人起衝突是我想證明自己的方式，證明我雖然瘦小，但我不是弱者。」

「你是說，美國隊長在後巷和人幹架的這事上表現非常遜嗎？」

史蒂夫仰頭笑了出來，用力笑了好一會後靠著山姆身側，事實上，他還說了「呼好累」，讓山姆也笑了起來。

「我總以為故事都是胡扯。」一會兒後山姆說道。

「嗯？」

「你持續被『4F』劣退，因為不夠健壯而不能服役的整個故事。我以為那是戰時，軍方會收他們所能找到的任何人。但他們當年絕對不會收你吧，你能撐過新訓算他們好運了。」

史蒂夫又笑了：「我能撐過新訓算我好運了，光是出操跑步就能讓我心臟病發。」

*****

史蒂夫記得巴奇出發去新訓的那晚，為了好友將拋下自己獨自上戰場，感到多麼憤怒與嫉妒與愧疚。他記得之後巴奇放假回來，記得自己一開始認不出對方。巴奇的姿態已變化到讓史蒂夫目光掠過他時也沒發現，這狀況從未發生過。長久以來，史蒂夫的感官可說是與巴奇同步，只需在人群中掃過一眼就能發現，但是，在史蒂夫發現眼前人是巴奇之前，對方已在他視野裡站了足足三十秒。

巴奇之前走路總有些輕浮，但現在步伐充滿自信。以及，站立的方式，甚至在放鬆時也顯得極為自制。就算想要顯得散漫也做不到的樣子，簡直像不知道偷懶這個詞的定義。巴奇像是不將從軍當一回事，尤其在史蒂夫面前。但他之前沒有什麼值得誇耀的機會，現在，回來的巴奇令人為他感到驕傲。出發時他只是個窮小子，身無長物靠著在碼頭打工雖能糊口，卻也成就不了什麼事業，他現在回來了，成了一兵巴恩斯，雖然從底層開始卻極具潛力。

十一個月後，他制服上佩著Ｖ形袖章回來了，帶著尊稱他中士的士兵們的敬意，以及他不願談起的夢魘。但當他戴上軍帽對史蒂夫露出溫柔的笑容，就像賈利古柏（Gary Cooper）一樣英俊。

史蒂夫記得自己入營下部隊時的模樣，知道自己絕對不會像賈利古柏，但是他迫切地想要成就一些事，改變現況。

「櫥窗擺飾。」史蒂夫盯著東尼實驗室的天花板說。它正緩緩轉動，或者是他自己轉動著，又或者是他自己想像的。這裡的水泥地板是他躺過最舒適的地方。

桌檯另一側的東尼傾身看過來：「這有趣了。」

史蒂夫朝他揮揮手：「我曾想著要改變歷史而我成了什麼？櫥窗擺飾，除了一堆屁話與謊話，啥都算不上。」

東尼說：「Dum-e，你有沒抄下來？算了，賈維斯（JARVIS），你有沒有錄－－」

「前線的每個人都知道那只是狗屎假象，每個人都知道我們不能說出真相，除非我們想讓家鄉等著的人們失去理智。家鄉的人根本不可能知道看著朋友死去是什麼感覺，不知道我們兵力短缺、武器不夠、補給不足，前線的我們一點都不快樂，只有讓人會嚇得拉屎的恐懼，或是讓人失去理智到發瘋的無聊，就這兩個境況。」

「你剛說了『拉屎』？」

「而我是那堆謊言的象徵，」史蒂夫告訴他，「我是它的代表。每個士兵看到都知道我是什麼，我說的是多麼骯髒的謊話。當然，也許他們會體諒我們為何得說謊，然而我只是想讓改變成真，最後只成了個招牌。」

東尼說：「介意我幫你抽個血做些檢驗嗎？因為這個超級烈酒可能比我想得還有效。」

「我沒那麼醉。」史蒂夫說。他才沒有呢，只是感覺良好普通醉而已。

「只有你自己認為沒醉，容我提醒一下，你剛還說了『拉屎』耶。」

「當你的步槍結凍只能拿來敲德國佬的頭；你從新訓時就認識的同袍遺體正晾在三公尺外的散兵坑旁發爛；你聽不見自己在想啥因為砲擊從沒停過，幾小時以來都沒停，你正在耳鳴；旁邊還有你的少尉排長開始笑個不停，除了射殺他沒人知道怎麼讓他停下來；每次砲擊離你越來越近，敵軍火力壓制讓你逃不出散兵坑還冷得要死；砲擊聲越來越近，你他媽的無計可施連槍都開不了，因為整把槍都凍住了，你知道自己將會看不到黎明，這狀況該怎麼說？你覺得這感覺怎麼形容？東尼？」

「會嚇得拉屎。」

史蒂夫坐起身，露出天真的笑容還雙手比讚：「一起為前線奮戰的男兒們購買債券！讓他們在聖誕節前就回家！讓他們能痛揍希特勒的下巴！」

「隊長，你能酸成這樣令我同時感到欣慰與惶恐。」東尼說。

史蒂夫躺回東尼實驗室的水泥地板，「那是個我得配合演出的謊話，一個告訴大家要為群體利益付出的謊話。我不後悔自己說了這些謊，但說謊終就是說謊。呃你可以弄些超級啤酒嗎？這玩意喝起來像藥用酒精。」

「某程度來說的確是藥用酒精，」東尼承認道，「不完全是，化學成分上不算，但大致上算，哎，小細節別在意。超級啤酒是吧，我會想想。」

史蒂夫小睡了一會，享受著超級烈酒讓他忍不住一直微笑的放鬆感。

細微的交談人聲吵醒了他，東尼正說道：「不！我沒有，才不是我。他顯然是對窕窈美眉瑪格莉特（Skinnygirl Margarita）沒有抵抗力……」

珮帕悄聲回應了「你太過分了！」以及「人體實驗！」，其他的句子太小聲，史蒂夫沒聽清楚。

史蒂夫說：「這麼說或許可以讓你們好過一些，我不是第一次當史塔克家的實驗鼠，至今實驗結果出來都還算好。」

珮帕說：「東尼，別給我一臉得意洋洋的樣子！醉酒後的感傷情緒和知情並同意是兩碼子事，」她繞過桌角俯視史蒂夫：「我會盡我所能管好東尼，你若能在他給出所有必要資訊後，再答應他在你身上弄實驗，可以讓我的日子過得美妙一點。」

史蒂夫對她雙手比讚表示同意，並認為她有雙真的很漂亮的美腿，但他是個紳士，不會直接說出來的。

東尼說道：「真是對不起啊，我爹沒拿個同意書給你簽就對你的蛋蛋照了放射線。」

史蒂夫笑了：「實際上我那時屬於美國政府管轄，我是否同意並沒有差別，不過還是謝了。」他伸手拿起裝酒的小塑膠瓶擠了些酒喝。史蒂夫發現，他只要每隔約二十分鐘喝一次就不會喝得太醉，但也不會開始醒酒。

珮帕問道：「你竟然拿幼兒學習杯 ***** 裝酒給他？」  
*幼兒學習杯通常分兩三個階段，有不同的功能，是可以讓小小孩們學會運用小肌肉、練習自主飲食的好用道具。

東尼回她：「啥？這杯子很實用啊。」

史蒂夫舉起東尼給他的塑膠瓶，上面有隻米老鼠正在彈吉他，史蒂夫對此毫不介意，雖說他其實比較喜歡唐老鴨。

史蒂夫說：「嘿，賈維斯，能否幫忙將所有唐老鴨的卡通都放到我的播放佇列？」

「沒問題，羅傑斯隊長。」賈維斯回應。

巴奇可以極其逼真地模仿唐老鴨，悶聲低語：「你什麼意思？」為了逗史蒂夫笑時還會添上一整串咒罵粗話，當史蒂夫笑出來時還會裝出受到冒犯的樣子，學《三個臭皮匠》的角色捲毛質問說：「以為自己很行啊？吭？」同時露出微笑撲向史蒂夫，英俊到讓史蒂夫覺得心痛。有時巴奇會退開；有時巴奇會讓史蒂夫吻他；有時巴奇會回吻而且手指捲繞著史蒂夫的頭髮，最後兩人相擁在史蒂夫窄小的床上，糾纏著親吻著碰觸著對方的一切。

「你竟然有個播放佇列？」東尼問他。

史蒂夫說道：「不，我沒有。尖端科技好可怕哦，應該要通通焚燬燒光光。」

「好吧，顯然超級烈酒讓你變身成嘴砲隊長了，我個人是覺得很OK。但我有沒講過，他早先在句子裡用了『嚇得拉屎』哦，形容詞而不是名詞，嗯，要是名詞應該就是拉屎人？不是嚇得－－」

史蒂夫站起來向東尼、珮帕揮別，拎著裝了超級烈酒的米老鼠塑膠杯，離開東尼的實驗室。他舉杯向著燈光檢視，稍微搖晃，很好，當他回到自己房間依時喝完剩下的酒，他就能醉到邊看唐老鴨短片邊哭著入睡。

*****

修剪整齊的草坪中央，史蒂夫與佩姬坐在有柔軟襯墊的休閒椅上。他開口：「我從沒吻過他。」他倆頭上有著兩棵橡樹遮蔭，她穿著開襟毛衣、披著一條膝上毯禦寒。輪椅停放在休閒椅後方，她的專屬護士坐在六公尺外的椅子讀書。

佩姬冷笑，即使他已接受佩姬在沒有他的情況下走出不同的人生道路，她的笑容仍比史蒂夫想得更要蒼老。不過，當她說道：「你謊話說得很爛，史蒂夫。」語聲依然如故。

他暗自輕笑，他可是個說謊高手，「在戰時我從未吻過他，珍珠港事件後他就從軍了。最後一次吻他，是在他入伍前的一個月。我想要親吻他無數次但他痛恨我們親吻，而我過於恐懼，害怕做出任何事迫使他更快逃離我。」

佩姬嘆息著握住他的手，她的皮膚柔軟細緻宛如蝶翼。「你曾告訴我這些事嗎？」

史蒂夫搖搖頭。

「這沒關係，我知道自己有時心智渙散，撇開這些麻煩，長壽說得上是個恩賜。你曾跟我談過巴奇嗎？」

「老實說，我真的沒有。我認為這對妳不公平。」

她又笑了：「當你『死去』時我非常悲痛，但我設法振作，克服哀慟讓自己往前走。你不需要為了讓我好過而隱藏自己的心思。」

「只因為妳可能會忘記，就向你吐露這些事，是不公平的。向妳傾訴之後指望字句會隨妳的記憶抹消，我會是個多糟糕的朋友啊。」他輕握了一下她的手，「況且，我與他之間沒多少事可說。我依附著他，他可沒依附我。我以為自己已經想開了，但想來我是從沒放手過。」

佩姬回握他的手，「遇上真愛時，沒人會放手的。」

*****

史蒂夫住進了史塔克大樓，他不喜歡，很不喜歡。但總比住其他地方好。比起冒著危害其他住民安全的風險、住進某棟公寓裡來得好；比起他一個人獨居哪個偏遠小木屋好，就算戰時在歐陸野地待了幾個月，也改變不了他只是個城市小孩的事實。

史蒂夫住進了史塔克大樓，擁有自己的樓層。有藏書室、書房、健身房、可自然採光的畫室，以及寬敞無比的廚房，附帶的食物儲藏室比他從小住到大、只供應冷水的小套間還要大。

他花了不少時間待在東尼的實驗室，倚著牆面，盡量別妨礙著他工作。史蒂夫受不了獨處，而東尼也不介意有人陪伴。史蒂夫有時也會去貝特福德看看克林特是否還活著，每次去時對方都還活著，但通常都在宿醉。

「你的鼻子是斷過多少次啊？」史蒂夫問道，拇指正搭上對方的鼻骨。

「不曉得。很多次。啊幹！」克林特在史蒂夫矯正他的鼻骨時哀鳴了一下，他滾下沙發攤平在地板上。「你好歹警告一聲！」

史蒂夫說：「當我伸手像剛剛那樣放你鼻子上時，是覺得我想幹些其他事嗎？」

克林特說：「夠了哦，別耍嘴皮子，人家在宿醉耶。」

「你被人痛扁是在喝醉前？還是喝醉後？」

「我樣子有很慘嗎？對方那些傢伙比我更慘。」

「你要叫披薩還是中國菜外送？」

毫無懸念地，克林特回答：「披薩。」

他們啃披薩看《Dog Cops》聊工作，而當克林特講到神盾局的芭比是他前妻時，史蒂夫被臘腸嗆住了。

「緩著點，緩著點，兄弟你沒事吧？」克林特拍著他的背。

史蒂夫首先想到的是，靠！我之前還跟她調情！好啦，他調情的步數是很不怎樣，但他還是做了！他接著想到的是，芭比結過婚？跟你這傢伙?!但是，他只回答克林特說：「呃，我只是，呃，這事我第一次聽說，有些難想像。」

克林特說道：「有些難想像……是因為她超過我的守備範圍還是我平常都跟男人約會？」

幸好史蒂夫正忙著緩過氣來，不然會再次噎住：「她沒超過你的守備範圍！」

克林特笑了：「她當然遠遠遠遠遠遠～超過我的守備範圍！在她想通要離開我的好幾年前我就知道了，啊操！倒退！剛剛杜賓犬警佐他媽的在追誰？怎麼沒帶後援?!」

史蒂夫沒問克林特剛說了通常與男人約會的事。

四○年代也不是沒有同性戀，有不少還住在當年史蒂夫家附近。他不認為這有什麼不對；也不認為這有什麼可恥。但是，即使在他生活中的一切都分崩離析以後，這件事依舊不屬於他仍得繼續演的猴戲、仍得繼續說的謊言。只不過，在至今的整個人生裡，這依舊不是史蒂夫會告訴他人的真相。

史蒂夫想知道，若自己說出真相會發生什麼事。他從沒想要痛揍希特勒的下巴，他只想阻止這股惡勢力霸凌他人；他從沒想要出手殺人，但他殺了人，還殺了不少。畫家諾曼．洛克威爾（Norman Rockwell）筆下的意象或許溫馨又甜蜜，但戰爭從不是那種美好場景。投身戰場時必須明瞭自己將會取人性命，而離開戰場時，是因為自己比起要取自己性命的人更敏捷、更強壯，或更幸運。

因為他當年只會畫畫而沒人願意付錢請他創作高檔藝術，史蒂夫想知道，若大眾知道自己當年靠著畫色情漫畫一天賺兩美金糊口，會有什麼反應。史蒂夫想知道，若大眾知道他當年曾參加共產黨集會，因為召集者是他的鄰居與朋友們，會有什麼反應。史蒂夫想知道，若大眾知道自己愛上巴奇．巴恩斯，會有什麼反應。史蒂夫想知道，若大眾知道了他僅有幾次的性經驗，是因為巴奇憐憫他而跟他上床，給予了史蒂夫遠超過友情所能給予的付出，他們會怎麼想。

*****

山姆說：「你可以不用真得跟我說。」

史蒂夫點頭。他很清楚自己有不開口的權利。

「你可以完全不提任何事。我們也不用真要坐在這裡講話。這不是療程，只是你有話想說，就當作兩個哥兒們在閒聊。但我們可以隨時喊停，去慢跑去跳下高樓去入侵小國都行，知道吧，就是看你心情正好想做啥就做啥。」

「但是，我應該將事情說開來，對吧？」史蒂夫道。

山姆聳聳肩。

「現在的人都這樣做吧？他們開口談參與過的戰爭……他們…解決了問題。」

山姆道，「有些人是這樣，沒錯。」

史蒂夫點點頭，他坐在布魯克林榮民醫院分配給山姆的辦公室裡，空間狹小而且聞著就像個醫院。他盯著掛著山姆身後牆上的文憑，山姆其實不用繼續為退伍軍人事務部工作，他成了支薪的「復仇者」，在史塔克大樓有自己的樓層，但仍沒有放下原本的工作。史蒂夫問他：「你為何選擇做社工？」

山姆再次聳肩：「我想有些回饋，社福工作是個不錯的方式，你也知道我的理由。」

「我想我還沒準備好說出來。」史蒂夫說。

「那要不要改道去入侵史坦頓島（Staten Island）？」

「不了謝謝。或是我們去吃點東西，餓嗎？」

「我吃得下，附近街區有個咖啡店，東西好吃，而且供應你所吃過最美味的義式冰淇淋（Gelato）。」

史蒂夫說，「我應該沒吃過義式冰淇淋。」

「是哦，我拿件外套就走吧。」山姆道。

史蒂夫依山姆推薦點了巧克力與榛果綜合口味，好吃。但他以前也吃過冰淇淋。巴奇幾次趁著哈德太太沒注意，從她雜貨店冰箱裡順走「和路雪」（Good Humor）的雪糕分史蒂夫吃。史蒂夫沒做過這種事，但他有次在街上撿到一枚廿五分硬幣，與巴奇拿去買巧克力麥芽雪糕與草莓聖代分了狂吃，撐到差點吐出來。

參戰時到了海外，史蒂夫在軍中吃到了從未想像過的超量冰淇淋。「冰淇淋可提振士氣」，至少上級是這麼講的，所以就盡量餵弟兄們吃上一堆冰淇淋與巧克力。反正也沒人抱怨過，尤其是拿來和配給帶去前線的那些補給品相較。最後還搞到墨索里尼（Mussolini）得禁止冰淇淋進口義大利以免影響己方軍民人心，就可知美國大兵吃的冰淇淋是多到什麼程度。

他和山姆走在平常慢跑的步道，冷風從海灣一路吹來。史蒂夫沒有發抖，他遇過更強的寒風。山姆裹緊自己外套但沒放下義式冰淇淋，可能他也感受過比這更強的寒意吧。

「我們以前會在這沙灘上挖蛤蜊。」

「老兄，任何沾過這水域的海產都能造成他媽的食安危機耶。」

史蒂夫笑了，吃著手上的義式冰淇淋：「我沒瘋。」

「哦好。」

「你盯著我的樣子，像是覺得我瘋了。所以我只是讓你知道一下，我沒有瘋。」

「我不認為你是瘋子，史蒂夫。我只認為你正承受著痛苦。講到這個，也許我不適合跟你談。」

史蒂夫說：「我只能找你。」

山姆點點頭，吃完義式冰淇淋，將空杯投向垃圾桶，正中目標！他高舉雙手表示勝利。「我認識個朋友，很行。他可以談一些沉重的東西，不是我這種抱抱拍拍就能聊完收工之類的PTSD，是他媽的非常沉重的破事。咨詢那些戰場上的性侵受害者、受俘被折磨的人質，以及不曉得是不幸還是幸運，倖存的戰俘們。如果、倘若，你想跟我談的事，開不了口是怕我處理不來，沒關係的，我懂。因為我可能真的搞不定，找個不是你朋友的人談談，或者是我另外介紹－－」

史蒂夫說：「我是同性戀。」

山姆說：「喔。」

「我愛上了巴奇，但他從未愛過我。至少，不是我想要的那種感情－－但是我好愛他，愛到我無法呼吸，愛到我不管在哪都看到他的身影。我知道他躲了起來，但我走到哪都覺得自己看到他。山姆，我在人群裡看見他，我每天至少在眼角瞥見他十五次，也許我真的瘋了。」

「眼角瞥見身影是指你有幻覺自己誤會的那種，還是有位超級間諜兼忍者兼殺手跟蹤你的那種？」山姆問他。

「我不知道，我好希望是他，但我不認為可能是他。他若跟蹤我，會讓我發現他嗎？」

「他媽的我哪知道，你有跟別人講過嗎？」

史蒂夫悲傷地笑了：「這可有損『美國隊長』形象。」

「去他的美國隊長啦，你知道我剛說的意思。你有打電話跟娜塔莎說你四處看到冬兵嗎？」

史蒂夫搖搖頭，他看到的不是冬兵，他看到的是巴奇。但他覺得非常疲憊，不想為了用詞爭辯。但不管是用哪個人稱，他沒有、也不想跟娜塔莎說。

*****

史蒂夫為何喜歡唐老鴨？因為唐老鴨是個樂觀主義者。無論怎麼被人生惡搞；無論失敗了多少次；無論發了多少次脾氣，唐老鴨永遠不放棄目標。唐老鴨相信世上仍有好事，而且相信自己找得到。

大概仍有幾十部唐老鴨卡通史蒂夫沒看過。因為沒人繼續製作，迪士尼現在沒出品短片了。但在史蒂夫撞進冰洋後的幾十年內仍有人繼續畫著這些卡通。有一集他沒看過，故事裡的唐老鴨買了一盒能變聲的藥丸，服下以後，能讓嘶啞難懂的語聲變成渾厚細緻的美聲，唐老鴨為此名利雙收。但藥丸吃光以後，又回復到在當代科學賦予他能力之前的狀態－－一個滿懷希望的失敗者。史蒂夫忍不住想，故事裡的效應是否也對他有同樣重要的意義。

*****

史蒂夫重拾藝術課程，再次學畫。他知道山姆出於擔憂而給了這建議，希望讓史蒂夫不要一直困在自己的思緒裡。不過這的確是個好主意。能再次作畫讓史蒂夫覺得開心，繳作業、畫作品，讓他有事可忙。

直到這天，當他走出藝術大樓邁入戶外的燦爛陽光時，巴奇就站在那兒，不到半個街口的停車繳費器旁。

史蒂夫停步。不知所措，不知怎麼開口。他畏寒似地以雙手環著自己，無視一旁因為他擋住動線而咒罵的女士。他逼自己身體動作，走向巴奇，隔了一公尺半的距離：「嘿，小巴。」

「為何你沒派人追蹤我？」巴奇問他。

「因為你不該被追獵。」史蒂夫沒說另一個原因，是他認為自己瘋了才會看到巴奇的幻影。

巴奇想了一下他的答案以後，說：「那，走吧。」轉身開跑。

史蒂夫跟著跑，勉強跟上。巴奇的速度極快，而且知曉區域路線，熟悉每個逃生梯、可以跨越的屋頂、可以抄捷徑的巷弄，以及避開封閉的街尾。直到巴奇停步時，他倆站在艾德里治區（Eldridge）運河街（Canal Street）南向的一棟五層樓公寓屋頂。巴奇喘著氣，傾身扶著膝蓋但仍微笑著：「這招應該會讓史塔克嚇得尿褲子吧，哈？」

史蒂夫喘得不行，也正撐著自己努力和緩呼吸：「史塔克？」

「你覺得他有跟上？還是覺得我們在迪蘭西街（Delancey）就甩掉那些跟監小朋友？我覺得他們在迪蘭西街就已經沒跟上了。」

史蒂夫應該，也許，訝異於東尼竟然派人監視他，但他沒有。當巴奇加速跑向邊緣縱身一躍時，他也沒有。在明白巴奇行動的原因前，他已聽見踏在防火梯上的腳步聲。他站在屋緣往下瞧，看清落腳地點，也跳下去跟著巴奇進了一戶四壁徒然的公寓。

屋裡只有角落的一個睡袋，靠牆放著一個金屬收納箱，沒任何家具家飾。

「你這環境可真舒適。」史蒂夫說。

巴奇倚牆瞪著他。

史蒂夫問道：「引我來這裡，是要殺我嗎？」

巴奇搖搖頭。

「那我放心了。」

「你信我？」

史蒂夫聳肩：「總得信你吧，不然我就得將你當敵人看待，而我不想。我選擇信任你。我寧可當個失敗者也不想成為糟糕的朋友。」

巴奇露出微笑，嘴角只是些許上揚，但眼角笑紋都彎了。然後他斂起笑容：「糟糕的朋友總比死掉的朋友好。」

史蒂夫再次聳肩。他永遠不夠冷硬，永遠不會放棄對人的信任。他已經接受了自己這點「缺陷」。

「有人告訴你道奇隊的事了？」巴奇問。

史蒂夫點頭。事實上，那是他與克林特成為朋友的開始。克林特是這樣說的：「你要不要先坐下？幹，這委婉不來，我就直說了。一九五七年，球隊老闆華特．歐瑪利（Walter O'malley）將道奇隊從布魯克林搬去洛杉磯了。我很遺憾，老兄。你需要安慰的抱抱嗎？」

「幹，去他的歐瑪利！」巴奇說。

「他當年看起來沒別的選擇。」

巴奇說道：「所有的事都有選擇的。」低頭看著自己雙手。他身上穿著長袖外套，戴著皮手套。又問了：「雪麗．塔加特後來怎樣了？」

「搬去州北找她姑媽了，」史蒂夫說。當巴奇繼續盯著他，他接著道：「懷了小孩，她爸媽將她送走，免得給人發現。」

巴奇問道：「孩子是我的嗎？」

史蒂夫回答：「不知道。你偶爾會和她出去，但你倆沒定下來。你也沒明確講過自己和誰在一起，或是沒和誰在一起。」

「我想我向她求婚了，我是說，我記得做這件事時的情形，但有時我記得的事卻是從未發生過的。不過我想我向她求婚了。」巴奇坐到金屬箱上說道：「小孩應該不是我的，但我想要……」

史蒂夫記得雪麗．塔加特以及她溫柔的褐眼，還有史蒂夫難得有錢在街角餐館吃飯時，她總偷偷加些食物給他的樣子。他說：「你想要……照顧她。」

巴奇搖搖頭，說：「我想要……我想要當正常人。」

史蒂夫雙手插進口袋裡，無言以對。

「小史，我不是在說你，你知道我從來都不會針對你。你是知道的吧？」

史蒂夫呼吸急促，這房間突然變得非常狹窄，過熱過擠。他靠坐在窗檯試圖冷靜。

「我們是不是一起在土魯斯（Toulouse）宰了個妓女？」巴奇又問。

史蒂夫猛然抬頭，瞪了巴奇一會：「什麼?!」

「我們曾在土魯斯一起上了個妓女，然後宰了她滅口嗎？」

史蒂夫說：「才沒有！」搖著頭，這情形他沒法接受，他接受不了：「你在說什麼？」

巴奇只說：「好，好。這有好處。這些事我很難挑出來，這些假記憶。但確定了這事是假的，就幫了大忙。我想我或許能開始找出分辨的模式。」

*****

「可惡！」山姆罵道，彎身撐著膝蓋：「我再也不要跟你對練了！小娜（Nat）至少不會給我虛幻的希望，讓我以為自己能挺過去！她就是直接上，痛踹我屁股以後接著痛踹我屁股，然後事情就結束了。你、你這傢伙卻－－」他擡手捧胃：「我要吐了……」

「健身房裡不准吐，」東尼說道，坐在辦公椅上滑來練習墊旁。「真要吐的話就去那邊的排水口，比較好清理。吶，史蒂夫，你最近怎樣？」

史蒂夫忽視他，因為東尼的眼神。那眼神代表著東尼當下的精神狀態可能是剛發明了超級烈酒，或無意間買到了疑似是總統夫人艾蓮娜．羅斯福（Eleanor Roosevelt）的不雅照，急著想要史蒂夫幫他確認真偽，畢竟他曾活在那時代。

（「我從沒－－羅斯福夫人是位高尚的女士！而你，你竟然！我無法想像，無法想像你竟有一丁點兒會認為甚至暗示我會對這位如此卓越的女士有不敬的妄念！天啊！東尼！」

「隊長，平撫一下您憤恨的大胸。我只是想說既然你生在那時期總有可能見過她本人，又不是說你和她上床了。說到這個，好吧，反正她已是個女同性戀，或，嗯，該說是雙性戀吧。我想，不知道她是否真的受到小羅斯福吸引才嫁他，我是不會想上他啦，更難想像說她倆怎麼上……哦，你真不知道當年她和著名飛行員艾蜜莉亞．艾爾哈特（Amelia Earhart）有婚外情嗎？」

史蒂夫盯著東尼，認真尋找他眼神中那絲代表東尼正滿嘴屁話的狡黠精光。完全沒有。史蒂夫覺得自己需要坐下來冷靜一下。

「從你那震驚的表情看來，這段黑歷史在當年應該沒人知道。要不要喝點超級烈酒壓壓驚啊？我最近稍微改良了配方，不要跟珮帕說哦。」）

「我下手沒那麼重啦，」史蒂夫反駁後看向東尼：「我才沒對他下重手，你有看著，我出拳都很收斂－－」

山姆對他比了個粗魯的手勢：「若不是需要另一隻手撐著，我想用雙手對你比中指。」

「喂，史蒂夫，」東尼又說：「你見過我們人資部的艾旭莉嗎？我是不認識，但應該是個非常可愛的女孩。」

史蒂夫道：「沒興趣，但請告訴珮帕謝謝她的心意。」

「我覺得自己有點像皮條客，嗯，皮條客的皮條客，因為珮帕才是皮條客，算是吧，我不曉得，我不是說你真得和艾旭莉大做一場，但她的確是熱心愛國又活力四射還很－－」

山姆清了清嗓，微微搖頭。

史蒂夫說：「我看到了哦。」

東尼交互望著兩人：「羅傑斯隊長，敢情你是有了小甜心啦？」

史蒂夫翻了個白眼，開始解開指節上的運動繃帶。

「山姆，羅傑斯隊長有了小甜心而你卻沒告訴我！」

「還不曉得你喜歡羅傑斯這款的，這麼在意。」山姆回嘴。

「我送了你一對翅膀，山姆，我發明了你那對翅膀，這代表說它們是我的翅膀，而且我親手將它們送給你耶，你竟然諷刺我！」東尼轉向史蒂夫：「他竟然因為我關心你的幸福而嘲笑我，而且連你死會了也沒通風報信！她姓啥名誰？什麼單位？什麼工作？六十來歲的年齡差距她有何想法？」

史蒂夫予以忽略轉而招呼：「嘿，娜塔莎！」

她悠哉地回道：「嘿。」同時以堅定邁向目標的步伐走入練習室。她停步看向山姆，挑眉：「羅傑斯對你做了什麼？」

「他用那招老派『讓我們像好哥們一樣，一對一，單挑，公平對決』的鬼話拐了我，」山姆說道，躺平在練習墊上，伸展著四肢努力調整呼吸，「史蒂夫，你是個渾蛋！」

娜塔莎抿著雙唇忍笑說道：「我得到情報，在埃季島（Edgeøya）海岸一帶有九頭蛇據點，現在出發，六小時就到了。」

「埃季……沒這地方，是你瞎扯出來的吧，地方在哪？」山姆道。

「在冷岸群島（Svalbard）。」娜塔莎回答，態度顯得這地方是眾所皆知的常識。

山姆望向史蒂夫，口形無聲說著：「冷岸群島？」

史蒂夫也無聲地張嘴回他：「在挪威啦。」

東尼痛心疾首地表示：「你竟還有碩士學位耶，山姆。美國的教育制度是發生了什麼事！」

娜塔莎滑著手機走過東尼身旁：「那你講個冷岸群島的其他島名來聽聽。」

東尼回應：「我是科學家，那個冷岸半島－－」

地上的山姆糾正他：「是群島。」

「冷岸群島沒有科學上的價值，所以我不記得它，它也不重要，我也不在乎它。」

「弱，超弱！」山姆起身跟上娜塔莎與東尼：「你好歹認真想個沒這麼弱的理由。」

史蒂夫走在最後，三人沒看到他已翻了多少次白眼。

*****

史蒂夫彎身撐著膝蓋調整呼吸，他身後是九頭蛇據點，熊熊燃燒中；他身前是流冰，一望無垠。冰排輾輒在隆隆爆炸聲中細不可聞，但他的耳力已習於聽見這種裂冰聲。非常熟悉。他都記得。雖說失落的七十年裡不全是有意識的清醒狀態，但是，仍然，他認得這聲響。

「你還好嗎？」娜塔莎語帶刻意的輕鬆，也許她是真的一派輕鬆，也許她真的只是問攻堅時有沒有受傷，她厲害到讓史蒂夫不一定能分辨她在說真話或是話中有話。

史蒂夫回答：「我很好。」他沒說：巴奇問我是不是一起在土魯斯上了個妓女，之後還殺了她滅口。這就是九頭蛇放進他腦中的記憶－－我和他，一起消磨時間、一起鬼混，以及一起殺害妓女－－也沒跟她說：我最近四處看到巴奇的身影，我以為自己瘋了有幻覺，結果真的是他本人。真的是他。而且不論我到哪裡他都在，我知道他不是我的巴奇，不是我失去的巴奇，但我也已經不是原來的史蒂夫。

娜塔莎又問：「你的肋骨還好嗎？」

史蒂夫愣了一下，眨了眨眼看向自己，伸手摸向正在作疼的身側，深吸了口氣，為自己的肋骨發話：「斷了幾根。」

「是『必須去找易大夫診療』的斷了？，還是『史蒂夫發蠢在硬撐』的斷了？」

「我會沒事的。」

「在神盾局發現你以後的這段日子裡，有來過極地嗎？」

他搖頭。

「感覺不好？」

「有一點。」

「回去時要不要叫泰國菜外送？」

這時克林特走向他們，手上正耍弄著金屬箭尖：「等會有披薩，還有啤酒。史塔克請客。」

*****

史蒂夫不知該如何描述埋身流冰裡的時光。他沒有沉睡，算不上，因為他根本沒睡。沒有作夢。沒有動作。形容起來像動畫停格，雖說這譬喻很荒謬。他沒有知覺的時光，他死去的時光，就在他以為自己會死去的當下直到他睜開雙眼察覺情況不對，這麼多年就此消失了。

他一開始以為自己被納粹俘虜，以為這夥納粹蓋了非常、非常仿真但重要細節全錯的恢復室。棒球比賽廣播是最囧的，但有更多錯得離譜的地方：他床邊的立燈是亮著的，在陽光遍灑整個房間的大白天裡，戰時有誰會這麼浪費電力？房裡也一片安靜，聽不見街道的任何聲音。除了乾淨的空氣，也聞不到其他味道。在他剛坐起身時其實心中非常緊張。走進來的女人頂著一頭鬆軟的捲髮、奇怪的妝容，更讓他確知自己身處看似是美國，看似是紐約，沒去過的人會相信這環境，但他不會。

然而他錯了，他的確在紐約，他就在時代廣場（Times Square），超乎想像地乾淨、整齊、閃閃發亮，而他看到街口的尼克博克酒店（Knickerbocker）仍矗立著，史蒂夫知道福瑞說的是真話－－這段時間裡他在沉睡。這裡不是他的世界，但這已是最接近的了，他只能接受。

*****

巴奇偶爾會出現在史蒂夫晨跑時的路上。偶爾會出現在教堂，史蒂夫在母親過世後不再定期上教堂望彌撒，但在這未來世界裡卻發現上教堂為他帶來些生活的安定，即使現在儀式已多半用英語不是拉丁語；即使巴奇出現了也是躲在後面、雙手搭著椅背坐在長椅上，沒跟信眾一起跪下或禱告。

巴奇會出現在史蒂夫去街角市集採購的時候；會出現在史蒂夫坐在公園長椅畫素描喝咖啡的時候。巴奇，會出現在史蒂夫漫步在布魯克林希望巴奇出現的時候。

接觸時史蒂夫沒提過任何敏感的情報，但他會在事實發生後告訴巴奇經過。他會說：「我們上禮拜消滅了俄亥俄州的一個九頭蛇據點。」巴奇會點頭表示知道，有時會回他一句：「很好。」

有時巴奇沉默不語，表現得像匹幼馬一樣小心畏懼。

有時巴奇會不停提問：你跟我一樣討厭新型的啤酒罐拉環嗎？是誰裝了條木腿？瑪麗安娜修女還是瑪麗珮翠姊妹？數位龐克（Cyberpunk）這詞是啥意思？不，說真的，他們餵了你什麼讓你長這麼大隻？

這天他們坐在莫特爾大道（Myrtle Avenue）這麼一家咖啡館裡，史蒂夫在布魯克林小巷裡被揍過不只一次，但在這店裡為了杯咖啡得付上五美元，他覺得比被人痛扁還要疼。

巴奇說：「你是因為不讓我找你才住進那棟摩天樓嗎？」

史蒂夫眨了眨眼：「什麼？」

「我破解不了大樓的保全系統，我試了但沒成功，修正，是還沒。我瞭解到，也許這是你住進去的原因，因為我進不去。」

「小巴，你可以直接走大門進來。」

巴奇對他投以懷疑的眼神。

「我是說真的。只要你想，隨時都能來找我。」

「九十層樓高，連一樓大廳都有武裝戒備。」巴奇搖搖頭。

史蒂夫問他：「你需要過夜的地方嗎？」

「我想在哪過夜就在哪過夜。」

「我知道，但你曾需要，或是你需要個安全的地方？一個有人醒著幫忙守衛而你可以好好睡一覺的地方？」

巴奇聳聳肩，將他的英式鬆餅（Scone）掰成小塊吃掉，接著伸手拿走史蒂夫盤中剩下的鬆糕（Muffin）放進自己外套口袋。

*****

不像大多數人，巴奇眼瞼上緣的峰點（Peak）不在眼睛中央，較靠近他的鼻樑。讓他眼角看起來有些下垂，眼神矇矓像是剛爬出被窩或正要爬進去。眉毛又濃又直，眉骨崢嶸讓他雙眼看起來更加深邃。

仔細一點可以隱約看出他鼻骨骨折的地方，不甚明顯，山根左方有個小小凸起，除此之外他的鼻子又挺又直。下脣稍厚一些，雙脣近乎直線，只是嘴角、接近人中處有些曲線，上脣則是柔和的隆起，讓輪廓更加鮮明。

巴奇顴骨豐聳，接近垂下的眼角。下顎些微的凹陷在鬍子修得乾淨時最容易看清楚。

當史蒂夫十五歲時，發現巴奇會讓他胃部不適。他不知道原因。只知道，每當巴奇笑著伸手搭上史蒂夫肩膀時，他會胃部翻騰，或是，快要哭出來。他的確哭過幾次，但覺得自己愚蠢又不堪又尷尬，對無法停止落淚的自己感到憤怒。有時當巴奇與女孩子出去，史蒂夫會鑽回被窩裡，胸口發疼、喉嚨哽噎著硬撐，或者，放任忍住的淚水奪眶而出。史蒂夫知道為此嫉妬相當愚蠢，自己不是女人並不是巴奇的錯，完全不是。

史蒂夫認為自己早該在十六歲前弄清這症狀是怎麼回事，但他畢竟是個晚熟少年。

巴奇窩在防火梯上，只穿著長褲、長袖裡衣，袖管捲起，因為已是九月，九月當然是秋天，但這是個炎熱的九月，熱得跟夏天一樣。巴奇光著腳抽著菸，他這幾個月才剛開始在工廠上全天班，史蒂夫注意到他手臂的線條，身形正從男孩轉變為男人。史蒂夫坐在窗邊看著巴奇抽菸，看著他的身體從一整天的重勞動中逐漸舒緩下來。

屋內，巴奇的雙親一如往常地爭執著，算不上吵架，只是他們一家子生活中既定的背景噪音，巴奇的妹妹們哼唱著兒歌、編織小花籃玩。史蒂夫的目光沿著巴奇下顎曲線游移，正遐想著若親吻他接近耳顳後的地方是什麼滋味時，突然，史蒂夫懂了。他先前不知道自己莫名其妙的情緒是這意思，卻也未因自己這份情感而覺得驚訝。

*****

「線上有誰講個笑話來聽聽，什麼都好，什麼都行。」待命狀態又過了毫無動靜的一小時，山姆厭煩地嘆了口氣。

史蒂夫說：「媽媽發現小奧黛麗（Little Audrey）在玩火柴而痛揍她一頓，媽媽說：『今後都不准玩火柴！』但當媽媽不注意時，小奧黛麗又玩起火柴了，燒上了窗簾，燒上了牆壁，沒多久就燒了整個房間，她家整棟房子著了火，燒得精光只剩灰燼。屋外，母女倆裹著毯子坐在對街鄰居家的門廊，媽媽說：『要是覺得我先前是痛揍你，等著看！等你爸回來看看你做的好事！』但小奧黛麗聽了開始笑，只是不停地笑。因為她爸爸早在一小時前就到家了，還在樓上睡午覺。」

山姆沉默了好一會。

過沒多久，克林特在線上爆笑：「這是我聽過最慘的笑話，目前為止！」聲音聽起來像是笑得太用力，幾乎要哭出來了。

山姆：「我會作惡夢，史蒂夫，這就你的目的對吧？你要我聽了作惡夢是吧？」

史蒂夫回答：「這是笑話啊！」

接著傳來了娜塔莎的聲音：「他的笑話真的都很慘，山姆你自找的。這一個還不是我聽過最慘的。」

史蒂夫抗議：「小奧黛麗系列很爆笑耶！」

山姆問：「這是個系列？還有更多喪心病狂小奧黛麗的笑話?!」

娜塔莎回答他：「要他給你講一下食人族的那個。」

山姆道：「才不要！你們這些人是怎麼回事！」 

史蒂夫有點不爽，山姆沒有幽默感而聽不懂笑話又不是他的錯。

娜塔莎解釋：「我想是大蕭條（Great Depression）的時代特色，黑暗的時代，黑色的幽默。說真的，史蒂夫的笑話令我覺得帶有不少俄羅斯幽默，不是那種政治笑話，是酒吧裡互相講給酒伴聊天說的笑話，結局總是有人死得很慘的那種，我覺得相當好笑。」

克林特又發話了：「有金屬蛋蛋（Iron Balls）卻沒後腿（Hind Legs）的狗應該叫做啥？」

「拜託別講答案，謝謝。」山姆道。

「要叫做小火花（Sparky）！」克林特喊著，可以聽出這人真的笑到流淚了：「因為牠的小蛋蛋是金屬的，但沒了後腿只能拖在地上跑，懂吧？擦出火花啦～！」

山姆只說：「你們這群傢伙全都需要耶穌基督的救贖。」

*****

史蒂夫討厭中槍。不管子彈已經避開重要器官或他的復原速度有多快，中槍，就．是．超．痛！而且，他真的很愛中槍時身上穿的那件兜帽衣，要找到同時合他肩寬與腰圍的衣服，真．的．超．難！

他顯然將上述的內心戲全在娜塔莎扶他出電梯、進了他史塔克大廈住處前廳的路上講了出來。她聽了以後笑著說：「可憐的史蒂夫，為了找到合穿的衣服好艱辛哦。」

史蒂夫說：「我有前廳，哇，旋轉的前廳耶。好吧，也許我該在這裡閉個眼休息一下。」

娜塔莎沒讓他在這該死的前廳的大理石地板上躺下，只繼續推搡著他往起居區域走，同時取笑他現在有多綿軟。他當然知道自己現在很綿軟，他有權力綿軟，畢竟他才該死的中了槍，而且被子彈打中該死的超超超痛！

娜塔莎對他說：「我賭你會再多說一次該死。」因為，顯然地，他的腦袋也綿軟到讓他將剛剛的內心糾葛都大聲講出來了。

「喔操！縮漏嘴惹（Moobs） ***** 」史蒂夫回她。  
*中槍的綿軟史蒂夫將「哦糟，我說漏嘴了」（Oops ）說成有「大胸」含義的Moobs

娜塔莎大笑著將史蒂夫拖拉到視聽區，往沙發的方向前進，然後卻放開了他。她放開他，離開他身旁。他沒倒下，但得倚著視聽設備，疼痛與醫師給的高劑量止痛藥互相作用，他覺得虛弱又昏沉。

史蒂夫在她剛拿出槍時說道：「小娜，住手。」他沿著牆面坐倒，劇痛從肩膀蔓延到脊骨，表情因痛苦而扭曲：「你們兩個都住手。」疼痛讓他呼吸急促，沒辦法發出他想要的聲量。

終於順好呼吸，他撐著牆面讓自己起身。娜塔莎站在六十公分外，刻意徐緩地呼吸，顯示她身處恐懼。她正雙手舉槍對著巴奇的臉，巴奇也舉槍指著她的眉心。

「拜託你們別互相開槍。」史蒂夫說。

娜塔莎說：「你怎麼通過保全系統進來的？」

巴奇說：「我走大門進來的。」

史蒂夫說：「沒事，小娜，沒問題的，我保證。」

娜塔莎深吸一口氣，從鼻子呼出，手指才接著放開板機。

巴奇猶豫良久後放低了手上的槍，大步上前，無視娜塔莎似地走過她身旁，跪坐史蒂夫身前，輕柔地掀起病服上衣，是醫護室為了替代史蒂夫已全毀的恤衫和兜帽衣用的。

「我很好，不過是一點槍傷。」史蒂夫告訴他。

巴奇皺眉，伸手輕觸覆在史蒂夫肩上、子彈穿入傷的紗布：「只做了緊急處理？」

史蒂夫說：「什麼？」

「不是，才剛從醫護室回來。子彈穿透胸壁，但沒傷到所有的主要動脈、肺、氣管、橫膈膜，以及心臟，還非常剛好地從第四、五胸椎右方竄出來，也完全沒有傷到椎骨。他接受醫護觀察了好幾個小時，應該要繼續待在醫護室。但他又進行了一個『我站起來超過十秒沒倒下我沒事我出院』的動作，說他不想給大家添麻煩硬要離開。」娜塔莎道。

史蒂夫說：「如果有傷患被送進來，傷得比我還重又需要病床怎麼辦？如果是個小寶寶怎麼辦？小娜，如果小寶寶受傷住院，醫生救治不了，全都是我的錯？」

「跟你講一下，他不是因為失血才蠢成這樣，是醫生餵了他一堆犀牛用的鎮靜劑止痛造成的。」娜塔莎告訴巴奇。

「我才不是犀牛，夠了哦。嘿～小巴。」

「嘿。」巴奇回答，伸出手像是想掀起史蒂夫傷口的紗布，親眼看看復原的狀況，但沒動手。

娜塔莎對巴奇說：「如果你撐著他右半邊，我托著他左邊，就能將他拎去沙發放下。」

「我自己做得到。」史蒂夫說，但他做不到。抵達沙發，調整到舒適的位置與姿勢時，他已經又疼又累地冒著汗，或者、可能、也許，他該在醫護室多待那麼一些些時間，只要別干擾到人家工作，他就找個沒擋道的角落小睡一下……

娜塔莎接話：「或者、可能、也許你在這沙發小睡就好。」

「好吧就這裡。答應我，我醒來前別走？」史蒂夫說著，伸手拉住巴奇上衣衣角－－其實想拉巴奇的手－－但傷勢讓他四肢動作不太協調。

「我答應你。」史蒂夫就睡了。

史蒂夫在易大夫來檢查傷口時醒了一會，他考慮著要不要為了旁邊有個前．九頭蛇殺手盤踞在茶几、拎著上膛武器、緊盯她所有步驟致歉，但易大夫看起來沒怎麼在意，她曾為神盾局工作，現在為復仇者們療傷，看來她已習慣身邊時常有殺手出沒。

他因為聽見巴奇的笑聲再次醒來。電視的音量調得極小，但仍聽得出《Dog Cops》競逐場面的配樂。

「不會吧？你看《Dog Cops》？」史蒂夫問道。

「從克林特的窗戶看得夠久了，有點想繼續看下去。」

「你幹麼看著克林特的窗戶？」

巴奇含著棒棒糖笑道：「因為你在他家，喔對，你該吃藥了，張嘴！」拿出口中的糖遞過來。

史蒂夫才剛開口：「吭？」正是巴奇所需的空檔，直接將棒棒糖塞入他嘴裡－－沾滿了巴奇的口水，又濕又黏還帶著史蒂夫喜愛，但絕不會公開承認的人工西瓜甜味。

「我今天才知道，要給犀牛鎮靜劑時，就將藥塞進棒棒糖裡。這糖果是易大夫自己做的，她真的給你犀牛用的藥？」

史蒂夫含著糖果：「你出了窩的此動藥？」

巴奇對他笑了，笑容柔和又輕鬆，眼神渙散，放鬆程度是這幾十年僅見的。

「你現在是嗨得飛高高了嗎？」史蒂夫問他。

巴奇笑著移到史蒂夫身旁，偏頭倚在他肩上：「這藥真他媽的不錯，她還交代說你得吃頓營養充足的輕食，不過你廚房除了幾箱軍用口糧以外啥都沒有，我不認為那算輕食或有營養。」

「我的廚藝還是很爛，通常都請賈維斯送吃的過來。」

巴奇坐起身，再次緊繃起來，說道：「喔。」

史蒂夫感受到止痛棒棒糖開始生效，肩傷的疼痛和緩下來，讓他更加放鬆整個人像要陷進沙發裡去，他伸手撫上巴奇後背。

「那位，呃，賈維斯，是你男朋友嗎？」巴奇問他。

「不是，那會相當詭異。賈維斯甚至沒有身體……應該連個形體也沒有。賈維斯，你有身體嗎？」

「就傳統定義上來說，沒有。」賈維斯回答。

巴奇跳起轉了一圈，雙眼圓睜掃視整個屋內。

史蒂夫說：「他是電腦，或者說是程式，呃，我其實不太清楚他是什麼……賈維斯，實際上應該怎麼說？」

「我是一個多功能軟體程式並滿載最先進的人工智慧科技，兩位。」 

巴奇站起來繞了一圈，往上看著天花板，學著電影《2001太空漫遊》裡船員與超級電腦對峙的經典場景說：「哈爾（HAL），打開逃生艙的門。」

「是的，我與哈爾極為相似，但完全不嗜殺，我可以向兩位保證。」

巴奇說道：「我已經備感驚嚇了。」

史蒂夫請賈維斯通知廚房送來符合易大夫標準的餐點給他們兩人，但巴奇爬到餐桌下躲著不出來。

「說真的，他其實看不到你。」史蒂夫告訴他。

但巴奇只是曲起雙膝抵在胸前，瞪著地板沒答腔。廚房的工作人員送餐進來時根本沒發現他在桌下，或許對大家都好。

當餐點上桌時，止痛棒棒糖完全生效，影響史蒂夫的手腦協調，他連湯匙都拿不穩。幸好巴奇的藥效開始消退，願意從桌下爬出來。

巴奇扶史蒂夫坐起身，然後一匙一匙地餵他喝扁豆湯（Red Lentil Soup）。

「你用不著幫我。」

「閉上嘴，讓我專心照顧你。」

「你怎麼還會想照顧我？我這麼對待你，你怎麼仍會理我？」

「現在故事是要開始演『你痛批自己過錯－－應該要大顯神通地知道九頭蛇對我注射了血清，讓我撐過近百公尺的墜落，又摔進尖利冰椎碎岩堆中卻活下來』的情節嗎？我們直接跳過這一段吧。」

史蒂夫別開頭，在不影響傷勢的範圍下努力將身子踡了起來。

「你現在還跟我搞絕食?!」

「不是絕食，我在反胃。你先吃，我一會兒就好了。」史蒂夫閉眼調息等噁心感消散。他的止痛藥不是給犀牛的鎮靜劑，其實是專屬他的配方，也代表著他仍只是個人體實驗的另一例證，但總比沒任何止痛方法好。史蒂夫能承受很多事，他曾在有、以及沒有止痛藥的狀況下忍受槍傷，有止痛藥總是比較好的，雖說這配方讓他昏沉又反胃。

他放任來臨的睡意帶著他沉入夢鄉，雖然仍有些意識，隱約感覺得到周圍的動靜，就算聽得到巴奇問他餓不餓，他仍只虛弱地搖頭，繼續昏睡。《Dog Cops》開始繼續播放。他之後醒來時聽見凱瑟琳．赫本（Katherine Hepburn）正在說話：「諾曼（Norman），你知道嗎？你是世上最窩心的男人，但我卻是世上唯一知道這事的人。 ***** 」他不認得這台詞，睜開眼想看看是哪部電影，不過他睡著時面向沙發背對著電視，看不到。他閉眼繼續睡。反正之後再問賈維斯就好了。  
*出自電影《金池塘》（On Golden Pond, 1981），凱瑟琳．赫本、亨利．方達（Henry Fonda）主演。

當他醒來並設法坐起身時，已是夜晚。動作引起疼痛讓他縮了縮身子，他深吸吸，再次深呼吸，放下疼痛，他環視四周：「巴奇？」

「我在這。」巴奇說道。人就坐在又深又廣的窗檯上，仍是曲著雙膝，城市燈火通明側照著他的身影。「賈維斯，調一下燈光到－－百分之三十吧。」 

「沒問題，巴恩斯中士。」

「你不怕了啊？」

「你昏睡時我和老賈成了好朋友，總之，我自問自答時他會搭話，然後就熟啦～」

史蒂夫笑著，室內燈光也正轉為溫暖的色澤：「我不確定自己想不想知道你問了什麼。」

「我只是在找廁所。你還在痛嗎，感覺怎樣？」

「感覺像中了槍。」

巴奇突然動了，動作快到史蒂夫還沒看清，已坐在沙發扶手上，拉著史蒂夫病服的衣領往裡看包紮在胸前的繃帶：「沒滲血，往前傾，我看看背部的狀況。」

史蒂夫深吸一口氣，依言前傾時呼氣，咬牙忍痛，試圖只注意巴奇的指尖正輕巧掀起他的病服，察看槍傷出口的情形。

「傷口看起來還好，你要不要去廁所？我可以帶你去或是要去其他地方，我已弄清楚這屋子的配置和格局。」巴奇幫他穿好病服。

史蒂夫只說：「我可以自己去。」他可以。他勉力站起來走到洗手間，中途可沒停步。但關上門後得先倚著洗手檯努力眨眼將因疼痛快掉出來的眼淚擠回去，但他．沒．事。完事後還能自己洗手呢。史蒂夫覺得能順利回到沙發時值得慶祝一番，但得先專注讓自己不痛到吐出來。

「疼痛指數一到十，你現在是多少？」巴奇問他。

「十七。」史蒂夫即答。

「是啊，我想也是。張嘴。」

當巴奇將止痛棒棒糖塞進他嘴裡時，史蒂夫毫不抵抗。將糖果含在齒齦與臉頰間，他忍著等著。幾分鐘後，放鬆地嘆了口氣。

「你要不要回醫護室？」巴奇又問。

史蒂夫搖頭：「我討厭生病。」

「笨蛋，你不是生病，你是中槍。」

「我也討厭中槍。」史蒂夫說。

「是啊是啊。」

「真的，好痛。」史蒂夫悄聲說，閉上眼，讓罪惡感淹沒他。的確，他中了槍，但巴奇可是從近百公尺的山崖墜落，左臂還被扯掉了。

「雖然有人遇過比你更痛苦的事，但不代表你現在所承受的痛楚不存在。你現在感受到的，是真的，拿這和他人的痛苦相較，對於療癒你的傷痛並沒有助益。」巴奇對他說。

「你聽起來好像山姆。」

「我監聽了他的辦公室，他是很不錯的諮詢師，我覺得學到不少。」

史蒂夫睜開雙眼：「巴奇！」

「幹麼？」

「你不可以監聽別人的辦公室。」

「我當然可以，事實上，我還可以教你。」

史蒂夫再次閉上眼睛。關於監聽社工辦公室，聽著別人的療程，在道德或倫理層面的各種不當，可以等他體力回復後再進行深究。

*****

從那之後巴奇來來去去都隨心又即興，有時在史蒂夫散步時出現，有時會在教堂裡坐在史蒂夫隔壁，沒聽講道，只繼續吃著鮪魚三明治一邊滑手機，大半時候只是因為他想出現就會出現，不論日夜。

有個晚上，就在史蒂夫一早去醫院復健又飛華盛頓出席參議院聽證會、外加阻止了九頭蛇想炸掉這場聽證會的陰謀以後，他回家推開臥室房門，就看到巴奇睡在床上。

只是，巴奇沒睡。本來睡著的他，在史蒂夫推門的瞬間就醒了。可以看到巴奇肩膀緊繃，不用問也知他伸進枕頭下的手正握著刀。

史蒂夫說： 「是我，小巴，只有我。」過了好一會，巴奇才放鬆。

「有沒聽過，人在為了逃出自爆程序時會大量分泌腎上腺素，只為了跑得又快又遠啊？ 」他問巴奇。

巴奇輕笑，更加放鬆。放開了枕頭下的武器：「說實在的，還蠻清楚的。」

史蒂夫脫鞋，換下衣服只穿著Ｔ恤與短褲：「對，我剛跑完，現在累斃了，滾過去一點。」

巴奇移出一些空間讓史蒂夫爬上床。這床墊過軟過大，要不是因為史蒂夫不想造成別人困擾，他是想退回去的。但他退掉以後能幹麼？換個他從小睡到大的粗棉床墊？現在這張床墊內裝密繞彈簧、低反發泡棉，以及包覆著純棉緹花的床面，還有大到巴奇根本不用移動也容得下的面積，兩人一起平躺上去都不會碰觸到對方。

結果史蒂夫睡得很沉而且一夜無夢，他臉帶微笑醒來，翻身側躺才發現自己不是在很久以前曾與巴奇同居、只有冷水的小套間裡。氣味，身邊有巴奇的氣味，以及廚房傳來葡萄乾蘇打麵包 ***** 的香氣，他以為自己身處當年。他與巴奇在無數個早晨一起烤的麵包的同一道食譜，史蒂夫的母親特別教給他倆的同一道食譜。只要五種材料外加熱開水，連巴奇都不至於做壞。  
*Quick Bread，不用酵母讓麵團發酵，直接加入小蘇打粉讓麵包膨發的速成麵包作法。

史蒂夫打著呵欠慢慢踱進廚房，巴奇正坐在餐桌旁喝咖啡，桌上放著剛出爐切好的麵包，仍熱騰騰地冒煙。

「可以抹上奶油哦。」史蒂夫揉揉臉又打了個呵欠。

「我不想太浪費。」巴奇說。

史蒂夫掰開一塊香甜濕熱的麵包：「喔，浪費食物是廿一世紀的時代特色。」巴奇在裡面加了核果與葡萄乾，他倆當年可負擔不起一次加這兩種食材。史蒂夫在麵包上抹好奶油，放盤裡遞給巴奇。兩人沉默地吃著早餐，史蒂夫還沒全醒，巴奇繼續讀著報紙。巴奇的左手完全是金屬義肢，金屬包覆的面積甚至超過肩關節，他身穿發皺的T恤看不出義肢接入身體的地方，但史蒂夫想像得出來。靠近左肩有一枚紅星，就像個金屬表層上的刺青。史蒂夫也知曉這顏色與圖象意義應該讓他感受恐懼與威脅，但他睡掉了整場「冷戰」。當他人提到「祖國蘇聯」（Mother Russia），史蒂夫所知都來自資料與文獻，他對於蘇聯或共產主義一無所感。

然而，巴奇義肢的機械美學深深吸引著史蒂夫。能像真正肢體一樣的仿生動作，外形卻又全然不同，令他看得入神；當巴奇翻閱報紙時，所有零件相互牽引移動，讓他深深著迷。

沒一會兒，巴奇就抬眼看著史蒂夫，垂眼看向自己的義肢以後視線又移向他。

「對不起。」史蒂夫轉開目光。

「沒關係。你的雙手也看起來和之前不一樣了。」

史蒂夫點著頭笑了，對巴奇伸展著自己的雙手。有時他仍因自己長這麼高大而驚奇；有時他會因自己手掌的寬度而感到不可思議。至今他仍無法光用目測就搞清楚該買多大尺寸的衣物。

史蒂夫會想問巴奇，他所記得最後的記憶是什麼？想知道他是否記得所有事情，或任何事情；是否信任自己的記憶？是否記得戰爭？－－你是真的信任我嗎，或只是因為每個人都需要有個人當做為可以相信的對象？你記得我們肩併肩地奮戰了好幾個月，我倆的人生裡第一次比肩齊高？你記得突擊隊的其他人嗎？你記得墜落火車嗎？我害你死去你真的不恨我嗎？

至少，巴奇記得怎麼做葡萄乾蘇打麵包，記得如何恰到好處地攪拌麵糊而不讓麵包過硬，雖然內容物也就麵粉與水而已。要不是醒來時聞到香味，史蒂夫連食譜的事都忘了。他只是不再下廚，真的。因為，畢竟只剩他一個人。沒人一起下廚，他已不知該從何開始。

電視臺有不少料理節目，大概有上百部，還有只播烹飪其他什麼都不播的頻道，但史蒂夫忍受不了任何一部。節目裡的人，會扔掉洋蔥頭、會丟掉蛋白、會去掉豬脂……簡直是褺瀆食物！

他倆坐在客廳驚怖不已地看電視裡的男子扔掉剛切下、足以煮出一鍋六人份熱湯的菜葉菜梗時，巴奇問了：「煮完的料理他們會怎麼辦？就那個準備好材料、放進烤爐裡的那一份，他剛不是拿出另一個已做好的嗎？不用讓觀眾等就可以看到完成的樣子，但那個還在烤的怎辦？會烤到好然後吃掉吧？還是直接扔了？」

史蒂夫轉頭看向巴奇：「他們會烤好吃掉的，對吧？」

「該死的我怎麼曉得！天啊，真慶幸你沒在八○年代醒來，如果你已覺得現在這世界太鋪張浪費，那八○年代會嚇死你！」巴奇說道。

「你記得什麼？」史蒂夫問。

「八○年代嗎？很多墊肩、古柯鹼，以及刺殺瑞典首相吧。」

聽了答案的史蒂夫伸著兩根手指揉著右眉上方，他每次頭痛發作的起點，然後希望自己從沒開口問過。

*****

史蒂夫的夜生活大半由各種珮帕覺得需要他露面的慈善晚宴組成。他有多組預選的晚宴裝，而珮帕總是會在當天早上先送信過來提示他，像是今天：

■　該穿哪一套衣服－－黑色羊毛西裝、白襯衫、胸飾白方巾、義大利布魯瑪妮牛津鞋，灰／黑／白領帶自己三選一

■　這次晚宴是為了小學科教課程募資

■　講者多話又沒重點，最好帶些穀麥點心棒幫自己撐過去。

他陪同珮帕出席科學主題晚宴，慶幸她提醒要帶穀麥點心棒以及一次都沒提到人體實驗所需承擔的真正代價，即使他自認是個相反的案例。不過，賓客們都是群好人，不應因為他們提了一、兩次史蒂夫是世上最佳科學實驗成果就被他冷淡相待。

但他認為布魯斯應該一起來，倒不是因為布魯斯會玩得很開心，而是沒人敢當著布魯斯的面說史蒂夫是科學實驗的最佳成果。

晚上史蒂夫回家時，巴奇也在，就坐在床邊上。史蒂夫微笑了，準備換衣服同時問他：「當有人跟你說，你是個科學實驗成果時，要怎麼不失禮地跟對方說他很失禮？」

但是，巴奇看著他的眼神充滿戒備。

史蒂夫開始換下晚宴裝：「是啊，你說得對，最好什麼都不要回，忍過去就好。你餓不餓？我在他們真正開始上菜前大概吃掉了五百個小點心，那種蝦仁搭小黃瓜與一小團奶油乳酪的東西，好吃。總之，我吃過了，但你肚子餓的話，我可以幫你弄些吃的。」

巴奇只是繼續盯著他。

史蒂夫掛好換下的晚宴裝，穿上運動褲與T恤：「加熱軍用口糧的燉牛肉也算是烹調料理，任何人都會同意的。」 

巴奇只看著他，不發一語，史蒂夫接著刷好牙、洗好臉，爬回床上。巴奇躺下，但沒爬進被子裡。

當史蒂夫醒來，巴奇不在床上。走出臥室，只看見他坐在門外走道上可看到客廳、廚房，以及通向大廳的所有門的位置上。史蒂夫自己坐過這個位置不只一次，尤其是過了身心狀況都很糟的一夜，他自己會來坐在這裡。

史蒂夫蹲下，保持足夠的距離，明白地表示自己不會逼近巴奇：「你昨晚沒睡嗎？」

巴奇看著他，眼神狂野，雙眼都是血絲，疲累又緊張：「這是哪裡？」

史蒂夫伸出手，但巴奇跳起身，在史蒂夫站起來前就沿走道去了廚房。「小巴？」史蒂夫輕聲問，跟著走過去。

站在廚房的窗戶旁，轉頭看向史蒂夫，巴奇質問：「情報是否有誤？這是幻覺？或是我們真的正在三百公尺高？」

「下樓的路可長得很，但我從沒問過確切的大樓高度。」史蒂夫告訴他。

「這裡是什麼地方？」

「小巴，這是我的公寓。」

「為何帶我來這裡？」

「我沒有。」

巴奇走向他：「我為何在這裡？他媽的你又是誰？」

「巴奇。」

「他媽的誰是巴奇？這名字一直在我腦袋裡，為何有這他媽的名字的人一直在我他媽的腦袋裡？」

「那是你，你的名字，小巴。」史蒂夫緩緩抬起雙手，手心向外，讓巴奇知道他毫無敵意。

巴奇喊著，拍打一旁的椅子，力道過大使它裂成碎片：「不，那不是我的名字！你是誰？為何你出現在我的腦袋裡？」，

「我叫史蒂夫．羅傑斯。我是你的朋友。」

巴奇搖頭，不停搖頭，然後閉上雙眼：「不！不不不不……」

「我叫史蒂夫，而你的名字叫－－」

巴奇伸手抓住史蒂夫的手腕拉向自己，悄聲阻止他：「不能說，如果你說了，他們會懲罰你！」

「說什麼？巴奇？」

巴奇輕聲說：「別說，不能說那名字，讓他們以為你已經忘了，在他們為了你仍記得而懲罰你之前忘記它。」

「沒人會傷害我，小巴。也沒人會傷害你，再也不會了。」

「他們會。」巴奇低頭，額頭靠在史蒂夫肩上，仍緊抓著他的手腕。史蒂夫能承受很多事情，但巴奇繼續擠壓的話，他的骨頭還是會碎裂的。「他們會逼你忘記，所以，最好是自己忘掉。自己忘掉了，他們就不會生氣了；自己忘掉了，他們就沒辦法奪走了。由他們出手奪走時，狀況只會變得更糟。」

史蒂夫慢慢伸出另一隻手覆上巴奇握著他手腕的地方，輕輕地讓巴奇鬆手，然後緩緩地輕觸巴奇臉龐：「你在這裡很安全的。」

巴奇搖著頭。

「小巴，你在這裡很安全，我可以保證。」

巴奇推了他一把後跑開，踹開通往樓梯的門，沒搭電梯直接往下奔跑。史蒂夫沒有阻擋他。史蒂夫坐在最上級階梯，聽著巴奇從九十七樓開始一路往下破壞與衝撞。史蒂夫手肘搭在膝蓋上，身體前傾著雙手抱頭，他說道：「賈維斯？」

「是，羅傑斯隊長？」

「西北側的樓梯間有些設備損壞了。」

「我已察覺情況，以及，似乎仍在持續中？」

「好，呃嗯，也許等他離開以後再派維修團隊進來吧。」

「需要我取消巴恩斯中士出入您起居區域的權限嗎？」

史蒂夫揉揉臉，想了一下：「不，不用，沒關係，他可以隨心所欲地想來就來。」

*****

史蒂夫當年很快就發現自己他媽的不能在前線只當個普通士兵，他必須成為所有人的英雄；他必須成為所有人的表率；他必須成為看似遙不可及又無懈可擊的象徵；他必須成為可以做為信仰的人，幫助他們在戰鬥中不會被恐懼淹沒。他們是優秀而強壯的士兵，史蒂夫至少該為他們扮好這個角色。

巴奇從沒信過那些屁話。

巴奇是地球上唯一一個不相信那些象徵的人。

巴奇是唯一一個讓史蒂夫允許自己當個普通人的人。

而巴奇卻陣亡了。史蒂夫哀悼著他的好友，但他內心同時也有一部分自私地哀悼那個來自布魯克林的小個子，那個只活在巴奇記憶裡的小個子也隨之消逝了。

巴奇走了，再也沒人當史蒂夫是個普通人。

為此，他內心有一個顯著的部分對巴奇感到非常憤怒。

*****

「噢！」克林特呻吟著伸手，手指亂動，像是試圖用念力讓啤酒罐從茶几對面飛過來。

史蒂夫拎起罐子搖了搖，表示已經空了。

克林特再嘆氣：「噢！」

史蒂夫幫他從冰箱再拿了一罐，以及多拿一罐給自己。

「你好讚哦直接喝我的啤酒～就算你喝了也醉不了～完全沒關係der」克林特說道。

史蒂夫說：「實際上這是我的啤酒，我買的。」

「哦，喔。謝謝啤酒。」克林特舉罐致意，然後因傷畏縮了一下。他的鼻子這次沒斷，但是太陽穴附近有個很深的傷口，只用了蝶形護創膠布（Butterfly Bandage）固定，傷口周邊都是瘀青，肋骨也裂傷了，外加骨折的腳踝。

史蒂夫沒問克林特是如何受傷的。那些與克林特打架的人可能會跑來克林特的公寓，也可能不會來。史蒂夫暗自盼望這些人會出現，可以享受一下好好打一場的單純快感。

克林特沒有任何半點放棄戰鬥的細胞。這也是史蒂夫母親見他流著鼻血或衣衫破爛回家時氣惱著說的話，因為史蒂夫不會在任何戰鬥上退讓。

「為什麼你就是不會放棄？不知道何時該跑嗎？」媽媽會一邊包紮一邊問他。

「只有懦夫才會逃離惡霸。」史蒂夫這麼說，而媽媽會嘆口氣，搖搖頭後沒再提，因為他就跟父親一樣固執而死腦筋，過於勇敢而無法理解投降這個字的意思。

克林特也不會放棄，史蒂夫欣賞他這點。克林特不會說些榮譽、正義什麼的漂亮詞彙，但他的確一樣為此奮鬥。

克林特急著想看《Dog Cops》試圖快轉跳過廣告，不小心超過時間點正咒罵著，但倒帶時卻又回到有廣告的地方。兩人只好看了一會某個女人一直笑說如何讓馬桶保持潔淨的廣告。

史蒂夫決定問他：「你一直都知道自己喜歡男人嗎？」

克林特：「你一直都知道？」

史蒂夫搖搖頭說：「我十六歲前都還不知道，不。」

克林特當場被啤酒嗆到，有些液體從鼻子噴出來，他抬手扶著額頭：「嗷！噢！幹好痛！該死我之前是在開玩笑，史蒂夫你個渾蛋！我之前是在說笑話，你應該要聽了以後覺得被冒犯，然後我就可以開始笑你怎麼那麼封閉和怎麼那麼不舒服……」

「沒接你的哏真是對不起。」史蒂夫說。

克林特抹抹鼻子，扯了Ｔ恤靠近肩膀的袖面擦了擦臉：「我們現在得抱抱談心嗎？」

「一定要嗎？如果可以的話，我很希望不要。」史蒂夫回答。

「抱抱談心真的不是在下強項。」克林特說。

「在下也是。」史蒂夫舉罐致意。

他們兩罐相擊一下後繼續沉默地看著電視，再也沒提剛才的事，但史蒂夫感覺這樣很好。史蒂夫欣賞克林特能理解事情卻又不會大驚小怪的這一點；喜歡克林特讓史蒂夫以自己的方式面對。

*****

東尼走進健身房，頸上圍著毛巾手裡拿著裝了綠色飲料的運動水壺：「你們幹麼一定要跑來我的健身房？你們各有各的健身房，依你們的需求與能力打造的健身房，但你們總是往這跑？還有，你們到底是怎麼溜進來的？」

「你這邊比較好玩啊，還會有些超機密裝備到處亂放……」山姆沒繼續說完，因為娜塔莎正好一腳踹中他的頭。

「抱歉。」但她話中毫無歉意，周圍眾人也不當她有。

山姆爬起身，甩甩頭清醒了一下：「這就是我為何戴著強化內裡的頭盔。要換你跟她練嗎？」他站好後對東尼揮揮手。

「不，不用，我完全清楚她能做出什麼事，並不需要親身體驗謝謝。」

「記得你第一次看我打鬥是將快樂（Happy）打趴嗎？對我來說，那次可算是你我之間最棒的回憶了。」娜塔莎說。

「你離快樂遠一點，你明知道他怕你怕得要死。整個聖誕派對上他都躲在衣帽間，只因為你對他拋了個媚眼。」東尼說道。

「我在聖誕節派對上根本沒看到快樂。」

東尼點頭：「 對啊，大概因為他在派對的時間全花在為了避開你而躲進衣帽間上了。嘿，隊長，早安啊，最近怎樣？你今天很健談唷。」

史蒂夫轉頭看了看他，但沒回話，只繼續在跑步機上跑著。

東尼踏上史蒂夫旁邊的另一台跑步機，問道：「你沒亂改任何預設值吧？沒有吧？因為這是珮帕的跑步機，她有一些預設值，而且不喜歡有人亂動。你跑的這台是她的，這邊這台是我的，另一邊那台是羅迪的，是說他實際上從沒用過，不過，總之，心意最重要。」

「我沒亂改她的預設值。」

「O~kay…你看起來很不爽哦~」

「我好得很。」

「不，不對哦，絕對有位不爽的高齡長者正在珮帕的跑步機上狂奔，你是跑多遠了？二十二公里了一滴汗也沒流？好吧，我發現自己竟然比不上一個九十歲的老人家……啊，你是和女朋友吵架啦？所以才這麼不爽嗎？」

娜塔莎轉頭：「你有女朋友？」山姆這時正好出拳，但她看也不看就擡手擋下，利用動作的慣性讓他失衡往前，直接將他翻倒在地。

史蒂夫見了忍不住笑出來。

山姆看著健身房天花板抱怨：「哦，你現在覺得開心了？你今天一直滿臉不爽，中午吃飯也不怎麼說話，現在她痛踹我屁股你竟然就笑了！」

「得替隊長說個公道話，那是個娜塔莎經典招術。當娜塔莎進行了一個經典款的擊倒動作，總是讓人看得歡樂又開心。」東尼插話。

娜塔莎扶山姆站好：「很高興娛樂到各位小夥伴，好啦，說說你那女朋友。」

「我沒有女朋友，都是東尼在妄想。」

「那，這個，呃……」山姆對史蒂夫聳了兩、三次左肩，「那件事呢？」

娜塔莎看了一下山姆與史蒂夫，咋了一聲。

東尼發現不對：「慢著，發生什麼事了？」

娜塔莎沒生氣，雙手環在胸前，對史蒂夫微笑著，像是為他感到驕傲，搖著頭說道：「我早該看出來的。」

「該知道什麼？這是我的健身房，你們都該知道，這是我的大廈哦。」東尼追問。

「實際上是屬於『復仇者基金會』的信託基金吧。」娜塔莎說。

「別在意小細節。山姆，我之前就念過你了，關於你竟殘忍地沒通報我羅傑斯隊長有小甜心的事哦。」東尼的砲火轉向山姆。

「你要麼稱呼他『美國隊長』不然就是『史蒂夫．羅傑斯』，不要混搭他的姓名與代號。如果你真要用階級，就該稱呼他羅傑斯將軍，雖然他已經退役了。」山姆糾正他。

「好，關於你們殘忍地在我面前討論羅傑斯將軍有了小甜心的事。」東尼不死心。

史蒂夫說道：「我沒有小甜心。」

「是哦，那這動作是怎樣？」東尼學著山姆聳著左肩的動作問道。

娜塔莎回答他：「你說你是個天才啊，自己弄清楚吧，史塔克。」

「我說啊， 你是我最不喜歡的復仇者。」東尼說道。

娜塔莎微笑回答他：「我是你第二喜歡的復仇者，排在布魯斯之後。我們都是你第二喜歡的，一起排在布魯斯之後。」

「你對我瞭解如此深入，令我非常倉皇失措。」東尼告訴她。

「哦，拜託，那麼表面的東西我當然一下子就看穿了。我可沒有、也並不想拿根三公尺長的竹竿刺探你的內心深處。」

「那最好，那是個恐怖的地方。說實在的，誰的心靈狀態比較可怕？我的？還是那邊那位羅傑斯將軍的？」

「你倆都夠扭曲，只是方向不同。不過和一些我交手過的人相較，你們的糟糕程度只像個幼兒遊樂場。」

東尼說：「我真是備感安心，說實在的。雖然說，哦、喔喔！肩膀！左肩！你說的是巴恩斯中士！」望向山姆確認：「還是要叫軍士長（Master Sergeant）？士官長？（Sergeant Major）？」

「官方紀錄上他仍是陣亡，但是陸軍一旦知道他實際上是失蹤並且成為了戰俘，晉升是一定有可能的。」山姆說道。

東尼滿懷希望地問：「那會是槍炮士官長（Gunnery Sergeant）嗎？」

「那是陸戰隊軍階。」山姆搖頭。

「可惡，我一直希望有機會叫他『槍炮長』（Gunny）的說。吶，將軍，你是因為還沒找到人在難過嗎？因為我跟你說哦，我已經丟了資金進去，有人脈，有資源，但是，當然，那夥人裡有絕大部分是手握權力的渾蛋，希望幫我做事以後能讓我再繼續製造武器，不過，能用的人脈就盡量用……欸，賈維斯也叫你『羅傑斯隊長』啊。」

「賈維斯叫我隊長，是因為將軍的頭銜只是我緣於陣亡了才受封，不是自己掙來的，所以我請他以平民身分稱呼就好了，但每次他叫我『羅傑斯先生』 ***** 時，大家都會笑。」史蒂夫回答。  
*《羅傑斯先生的鄰居們》（Mister Rogers' Neighborhood）為美國幼教趣味節目，由身穿開襟羊毛衣、髮形梳得極為整齊的羅傑斯先生為小朋友講授涵蓋音樂至科學的各科目知識。播出長達數十年，善良老好人形象深植人心。

山姆說：「那次笑得超開心啊，超懷舊超溫馨，感覺好愉快。他第一次在我面前叫史蒂夫『羅傑斯先生』時，他還正好穿著開襟毛衣在繫鞋帶，超爆笑的。克林特還真的讓他講出大家要當個好鄰居的話，我覺得幸福到快死掉了。」

東尼說：「這真是我聽過最美好的故事了。好啦，說點認真的，我可以撥幾通電話，幫你弄到些線索，不論巴恩斯在哪裡，我們會找到他的。」

史蒂夫說道：「他在曼哈頓。」

「還在？啊，不，我，欸，我一開始就知道他在曼哈頓，不過……」

「不，你當然不知道。」

「所以這才是你不爽的原因嗎？因為槍炮長不來跟你當個好鄰居、一起享受美好的一天嗎？」

史蒂夫說：「我看過幾集《羅傑斯先生》的節目，對於能與如此有智慧、謙和，又致力於體現人類生命價值的人物相提並論，我感到十分榮幸。」

東尼張嘴本想說個什麼漂亮話回擊，卻又閉上了，只點點頭：「好啦，就算天才如本人也無法對羅傑斯先生說出不敬的話。」

*****

「要上嘍。」離開健身房時娜塔莎說道，史蒂夫立刻停步讓她可以跳上他肩膀。

「你都不讓我騎在你肩上。」一起走出去時山姆說道。

史蒂夫聳肩，但娜塔莎的大腿擋著看不太出來：「她喜歡高大上的感覺啊。」

娜塔莎伸手揪著他頭髮保持平衡，「而你竟沒跟我說你和巴奇．巴恩斯在約會。」

「不算約會，也不算祕密，我只是不想談。而你們總是要找我談心。」史蒂夫說道。

「我何時說這是談心了？」娜塔莎笑道。

史蒂夫想了想後說，「好吧，有理。」

「不是約會，那就只是上床嗎？」她問。

「看吧，你現在開始要談了。」

「我是間諜，我會刺探，那是天生的。你當做是被審問而不是在談你的感情生活好了。」

史蒂夫覺得自己人生應該有哪裡出了問題，因為當做接受審問竟讓他較為放心：「我以前是對他有特殊的感覺，但兩個人之間只有友誼。而現在也只是朋友罷了。」

娜塔莎說道：「喔喔～若每次有人說『美國隊長不說謊』我就能收到一塊錢，現在一定成了富婆。」

一旁的山姆笑了，史蒂夫憤慨地看向他，但山姆只繼續微笑著回視，聳聳肩。

她扯了扯他的頭髮：「若不想說，你可以不用告訴我。」

史蒂夫回答：「說實在的，我現在也搞不清楚自己對他的感覺是什麼。」

「這種搞不清楚的情形偶爾會發生。」娜塔莎說完，擡手和剛爬出通風管的克林特擊掌招呼，「即使還沒釐清自己的情感或弄明白自己的感覺，都沒關係的。」

「而你現在又要開始跟我談心了哦。」史蒂夫說。

「我只是要說，你可以當個普通人，不會有事的。」

史蒂夫輕輕捏了一下她的腳踝表示謝意，而她也揉揉他的頭髮。山姆問他們：「你倆有誰知道我何時開始認為通風管有人爬出來是正常現象？因為我剛發現，自己竟然認為通風管裡有人很合理。」

「想想你是在跟誰對話，再想想你自己會跟鳥談話，而且背著一個有翅膀的飛行器飛來飛去，再回來定義何謂『正常』。」娜塔莎說道。

山姆說：「我不是和鳥談話。我是說，好吧，我是對牠們講話，就像你們有時會對盆栽講話，但我又不是真的和牠們溝通聊天，我只是對牠們講話。」

娜塔莎只回他：「嗯哼～」手指繼續按摩史蒂夫的頭頂。

「好啦，我懂你的意思了。」山姆說道。

*****

那晚，史蒂夫獨自坐在廚房窗前望著三百公尺高的窗外。他想著是否該接受東尼的提議，運用所有史塔克家的資源找到巴奇以確定他沒事。但又想到，若巴奇知道史蒂夫偷偷追蹤他時會有什麼反應，以及會發生什麼事……史蒂夫突然覺得想好好醉一場。

他打電話給東尼，問他手邊是否剛好放著瓶超級烈酒。

「手邊剛好放著？不。放在一個安全地點有關門有上鎖外加密碼啦。夠了，天啊，想像一下一般人要是拿到這酒怎麼辦？我想，嗯，雖然我也不是沒被人告過，但那東西亂放只會搞出人命與災難，你幹麼問？哦，你和你家『刺客少校』要弄特調雞尾酒聊戰爭小故事嗎？由大導演肯．伯恩斯 ***** （ Ken Burns）在一旁拍成紀錄片嗎？還是你真找到一個小甜心啦？因為我得先警告你，隊長，你千萬別讓她喝到啊，不然你身邊就會只剩個死甜心啦！以及……喔！啊我是渾蛋！卡特探員也是一腳踏進棺材的年紀了，啊啊他媽的有時候我真是個渾球，你就來趟樓下，來實驗室痛揍我的臉吧，可以吧？只是說不要太用力，珮帕可是會難過的，你也知道我長得還蠻帥的，若真的瘀青搞不好有人會因此傷心落淚－－」  
*肯．伯恩斯（Ken Burns），知名歷史紀錄片導演，艾美獎得主，曾入圍奧斯卡。

「我只是想獨自坐在黑暗中藉酒澆愁。」史蒂夫疲憊地打斷他。

「是哦，好。」五分鐘後，史蒂夫公寓前廳的電梯叮了一聲，前門接著響起微弱的刮擦聲。開了門後，史蒂夫發現一隻以轉輪移動，只到他膝蓋高度的機器人，一手拿著唐老鴨圖案的幼兒學習杯，一手正進行敲門的動作－－雖然門已經開了，不用繼續敲。過了一會它才停止敲門，遲緩地抓取貼在它胸口上的紙條，試了幾次才扯下來舉向史蒂夫。但史蒂夫在它真的放手交出來前還得再拉扯了幾次。

紙條上是東尼的字跡，寫著：「哈囉，我的名字是『爛鐵罐』（Shitcan），因為我真的是個又爛又小的鐵罐機器人，東尼早該將我解體但他沒有，因為他是又慷慨又有愛心的男神。我為我的造物主帶了好酒上門，他要求若你開始喝醉又哭又鬧又失態，敬請錄下來流芳百世並送個備份檔給他。他祝福您健康、順心、喝個痛快吧啦吧啦以下不及備載。」 

史蒂夫說：「爛鐵罐，把酒給我。」

多次嘗試以及差點翻倒一次以後，爛鐵罐成功遞出酒杯。

*****

「我又不是不清楚現在的狀況，我都明白。我知道自己真的很可悲，好嗎？我知道我超可悲的，而且什麼都做不了，就算我真心想改，也改變不了自己。我就喜歡自己繼續著現在這副可憐樣，因為這悲慘、這情感都是屬於我自己的。我已經什麼都沒有了，不管是我畫過的圖、我的外在或任何人事物，我什麼都沒有了……只有這份痛苦是屬於我的。」史蒂夫說道。

爛鐵罐嗡嗡轉動往前，傾向史蒂夫，伸出機器臂上下揮動輕拍，像是要摸摸他的頭以示安慰。但它卻沒發現自己的手爪離史蒂夫頭部仍有一公尺。

史蒂夫說：「我曉得，我曉得自己正在醉後失態、我正在反應過度，」從唐老鴨圖案的幼兒學習杯裡啜了口烈酒，繼續講著，「除了等他回來，我不知道還能怎麼辦。我就是只愛他，我也試過阻止自己繼續愛他，我真的試過。我跟自己說了幾百次，不該再讓他照顧我，但我偏偏還是這樣。我從沒要求他照顧我，從來沒有！從我明白他為了讓我快樂，而要做出多大犧牲之後，我更不可能要求他啊！」

爛鐵罐嗡嗡作響，發出一陣顫音往前轉動，離史蒂夫頭部幾吋距離時硬生生停下。它伸出一隻手爪笨拙地輕拍安慰，卻拍上他的顴骨。

「他給了我所有想要的一切，而我卻從沒想過他為我放棄了什麼。我只是向他索求，不停地索求，一直地索求，他毫無怨言，因為大家都不明白、也已經沒有任何人知道，巴奇才是真正的好人，我是個添麻煩的元凶。巴奇是願意為他人付出一切的大好人，偏偏倒了大霉，必須當我的好朋友，而我只是個貪婪又不知足的渾球！」

史蒂夫轉頭看向機器人的圓柱形身軀，發現機體上被東尼拿油性筆用選美比賽參賽者身上斜掛的彩帶樣式寫著「二○一二電子計算機小姐」。

史蒂夫又說：「可是，我這次會做得更好，我有在進步，不會再對他提出任何要求，就這麼一次，我要好好盡到身為朋友的責任與義務，我要成為一個配得上巴奇、夠格自稱是他好友的人。」

爛鐵罐的輪子向後轉動，轉過身背對羅傑斯，往另一方向移動。

史蒂夫嘆著氣伸了一下懶腰，他的廚房地板躺起來沒東尼實驗室的水泥地板舒服，但也不錯了。這次的超級烈酒喝起來有點萊姆味，他有點好奇東尼能不能做出人工西瓜味的。

酒意讓他發冷而顫抖著，他轉身側躺踡起身體，聽著爛鐵罐在廚房繞行移動時的馬達聲；聽著它沿走道移動，輪子輕聲轉動的聲音。他接著聽見浴室傳來撞擊破裂聲，但不想起身察看。喝掉最後一口超級烈酒，他又翻身平躺，轉頭看到爛鐵罐轉回來廚房，還拖著一條長度比它自己身高多了兩倍的大浴巾。

爛鐵罐繼續轉著輪子向他而來，直到撞上史蒂夫的前臂才停下。它接著擡起手爪迴轉了幾吋，拉過它一路拖來的大浴巾蓋上史蒂夫的手與腰，手爪拍拍史蒂夫的肋骨部位之後就往後退，輪子卻直接被大浴巾纏住。

史蒂夫坐起身，小心地幫爛鐵罐解開輪子與浴巾以後，幫自己蓋好這條被輪子輾過、在地上拖行的浴巾，雖然面積只能蓋住他的肩膀到大腿。總之，心意最重要。史蒂夫對它說：「謝謝你，爛鐵罐。你最棒了。」

爛鐵罐聽了開心地發出嗡嗡聲，停在他身旁。

*****

大約凌晨四點時，史蒂夫在廚房地板醒來，伴隨著僵化的肩頸與一個小機器人的熱切注視。爛鐵罐沒有臉，真的。而且也沒有眼睛，但史蒂夫感覺得到它就是盯著自己。史蒂夫對它說了聲：「早安。」呻吟著掙扎坐起。

爛鐵罐發出嗶嗶聲跟著史蒂夫走向健身房，他做了伏地挺身、吊單槓、波比無氧運動直到他感覺血液正常循環。爛鐵罐跟著他回到廚房，他開了一份軍用口糧，沒加熱，倚著廚房桌檯直接從調理包吃掉燉牛肉，也吃了脆皮藍莓派，然後將剩下的部份留著晚點吃。

史蒂夫吃東西時看著地上的唐老鴨幼兒學習杯，他覺得非常疲倦。生理上他沒事，狀態超好，但就是他媽的超累。

他說：「你也差不多該回實驗室了吧，嗯？」

爛鐵罐以嗶嗶聲回應他，伸出手爪要拿起學習杯。史蒂夫花了幾分鐘看它試圖抓起杯子、滿地追著滾走的杯子之後，蹲下來幫忙拿起杯子遞給它。爛鐵罐小心接過，發出感激的顫音。史蒂夫對它說：「不用客氣。」陪它一起走向公寓前廳的電梯。

現在是凌晨五點，史蒂夫覺得東尼應該不在。但賈維斯仍放他進去，裡面的搖滾樂震耳欲聾，東尼正站在一堆漂浮的資料視窗之間。

「你起得還真早啊。」史蒂夫對他說。

「什麼？哦，對啊，最好我昨晚真的有上床睡覺。你對『扭子理論』（Twistor Theory）有什麼看法？」

「呃唔……」史蒂夫回答。

東尼隨意揮揮手：「別在意這個蠢問題。」繼續讀著視窗裡的文字，完全無視史蒂夫。

史蒂夫舉起學習杯：「我把杯子帶回來了，還有你的機器人。」他說完轉頭看到Dum-e正在逗弄爛鐵罐，就像媽媽對小孩一樣。看著它們的互動以及爛鐵罐發出Dum-e童聲版的輕柔顫音，他訝異地轉向東尼。

東尼完全沒注意到，仍然專心地讀著資料。

「東尼，你的機器人們是活的嗎？」

「你別說傻話了。」

史蒂夫說道，「東尼……」再次轉頭看向機器人們。

東尼回答：「是程式讓它們這樣做的。」

「你寫了要求它們成為家庭的程式？」

東尼不以為意地聳肩：「我的程式要它們在必要時互相維修，接著就成了這……逗弄、撫慰之類的樣子。它們大概是看電視學來的。」

「它們會模仿電視上看到的行為……因為機器人都做得到；因為機器人只要有空都會看電視？」

東尼摘下眼鏡看向他：「我的機器人們有學習力，直到最後會使得他們比地球上任何生物都還聰明，對，最好是有這可能。機器人只會依程式執行，人工智慧只能依程式執行。」

「而你的程式要求它們學習。」

東尼有點緊張地笑了：「如果，我手上真的身具學習力的機器人，會對美國政府帶來極大的利益與優勢。他們會先禁用，直到他們完全瞭解與掌握這項科技，我們就直說吧，大概除了三個人以外，其他為美國政府工作的人全都是他媽的蠢貨，我說的可是那種他媽的蠢到不能再蠢，那些只會照本宣科，認定地球才四千歲的白癡科學家。我可不會讓這群傢伙接觸到我發明的任何東西，完全不行，永遠不行。更沒有理由讓他們碰我的機器人，因為他們只認為有學習力的機器人是不可能的、是荒謬的理論、是科幻小說產物、是鄉野奇譚中科技發生異變而主宰人類的東西。而且，我的發明……這只是個意外。」

史蒂夫只是挑眉看著他。

東尼又聳肩：「有沒聽說過『聰明反被聰明誤』？懂我的意思吧。你的藉酒添愁之夜過得如何？」

「很好，不錯，謝謝。」史蒂夫舉了一下唐老鴨學習杯。

「和你的好盆油吵架啦？」

「沒有。他只是有幾天狀況很不好，而我卻幫不了他。」

「如果他哪天心情好了跑來玩，找他來一下實驗室這邊。我不是真的想見血啦，欸，不對，不是這講法，那是謀殺對吧？我的確不要見血，也對攪弄血肉的工作沒興趣，身體…欸不是，就生技工程那個詞，但是有血有肉的講法。總之，我本來是對金屬與聚合物才會又嗨又開心，但我身上這整個……」東尼胡亂比了比自己胸口，「讓我學到了很多並不想學的生物電子力學（Biomechatronics），只為了不會隨時倒斃死翹翹。所以，我是出自個人學習興趣，如果你那小夥伴的左手真能做到你說的那些事ーー」

「他的手做得到。」史蒂夫說。

「哼，我最痛恨有人比我還行，可是做出那隻左手的人比我還行！至少目前是，我說，給我半小時看一下那隻左手，我可以立刻又蹦又跳地超前整個賽事。但是現在，噁，第二名，或是第三，啊該死是第三！第一是做了那隻左手的，第二是我在麻省理工學院的好哥們阿休 ***** （Hugh），接著才是我。我和阿休也不是真的很要好啦，他是戶外運動型的，我們興趣完全不一樣，他生活健康熱愛攀岩，對於享樂式性愛、古柯鹼沒興趣，但這兩者在當年是我人不在實驗室忙研究時的最愛，或，欸，即使我在實驗時裡忙研究仍是我的最愛，但這不是重點啦。一句話，第三名。史蒂夫，我拿銅牌，我不要這銅牌，唔，好吧，我就拿這他媽的銅牌！可是那隻左手，你能想像義肢可配合身體行動？你能想像義肢跟有血有肉的四肢一樣？我看了視訊紀錄，他看也不看就能伸手拿東西？他的手有知覺，能與大腦連線！你想像一下這能為多少人的生活帶來多大的改進？如果我們能應用這項技術來治癒他人，而不是拿來……哦，嗯，創造超級殺手？」  
*麻省理工學院BiOM生化義肢實驗室創辦人休．賀爾（Hugh Herr）教授，被《時代雜誌》譽為「生化義肢的領導者」。

史蒂夫說：「我能想像得到。」他沒問東尼說若巴奇哪天心情好跑來玩的話是什麼意思。東尼不知道巴奇曾來過大樓；他不知道巴奇有進入史蒂夫公寓的權限；他不知道巴奇從九十樓一路往下闖的同時，還把一些金屬圍欄、扶手從混凝土裡扯出弄壞了。東尼不知道，是因為賈維斯沒跟他說。而賈維斯保持沉默，是因為他依自己的意志營運著這棟大樓，能夠自己做決定。這已超越賈維斯跟史蒂夫講的說法，這比他說自己是個多工電腦程式還要複雜。

「我手上有批關於他手術過程的檔案，但幾乎都是俄文。」史蒂夫對他說。

東尼隨意揮了揮手：「賈維斯會幫我翻譯，還會註記重點做摘要。」

「賈維斯沒看過，那是紙本。」

東尼聞言一臉嫌惡。

史蒂夫對他說，「這內容他媽見鬼的敏感。東尼，這是我們絕對不希望落入惡人之手的資訊。只要你保證絕不會上傳到任何地方，我可以給你這批資料。這內容比任何事物更要醜惡，比娜塔莎釋出的神盾局檔案還糟糕。九頭蛇對他所做的一切、要如何破壞一個人的心智再重組成你所想要的樣子，都在這檔案裡。而我若要說這輩子只學到的一件事是什麼，就是隨時都有偏執的狂人想要創造超級士兵！我、巴奇、布魯斯，以及娜塔莎，我們是僥倖成功的例子，是倖存者。我們沒有發瘋、沒有變異成非人怪獸，或是死在過程裡。你可以讀這檔案，但你要像厄斯金博士帶著血清配方一樣，將你從中知道的事全都留在你腦中。你他媽的很清楚，有人會為此瘋狂地想重現在任何他們能得到的人身上，想知道會得到什麼結果。就是有人會願意接受百分之九十九的失敗率，只要第一百個人是活下來的，而且像我或巴奇或布魯斯。」

「那些人對娜塔莎做了什麼？」東尼輕聲問道。

「我不知道，沒問過她，也不確定她自己知不知道。但一定有些什麼，我知道的是，她很行，是天生好手，但是你跟我一樣都知道，那一身本領背後絕對還有其他別的什麼。」

東尼點點頭：「好，好吧，我可以看檔案了？」

「我的俄文不算流利，但我會盡量幫你翻譯。」

東尼又揮了揮手表示不用，「八○年代反共思想盛行全國，到處都痛打來自俄羅斯的一切。而我喜歡惹惱大家，所以我在空檔時間學了一下俄文。」

「你是指在青少年時期拿到第一個博士學位、製造出當時的大人夢想中的機器人們之外，你還學了一門非常複雜的語言？用你當年的『空檔』？」

東尼聳聳肩。

史蒂夫將娜塔莎提供的檔案交給他。

兩小時以後，那些檔案鎖進一個裝了生物特徵識別鎖的加密保險箱，和東尼做的超級烈酒收在一起。史蒂夫的唐老鴨學習杯再次裝滿，而東尼窩在實驗室另一邊角落，手裡拿著一杯蘇格蘭威士忌。

史蒂夫小聲問他，「要談談嗎？」

「不要，」喝了口威士忌，「天啊這一切！」

「是啊。」

「我終究還是能撈得出義肢的資料傳給我的好夥伴阿休，但是，噁，耶穌基督啊，那些其他的事，抹除一個人的心智？他怎還沒發瘋？」

「我不知道他有沒有，但我應該不是論斷這事的好人選。」史蒂夫說。

「要不要一起去玩一下我最近剛拿到手，最新的綠色能源原型機？有些缺陷要處理掉。而絕對不該在喝醉的時候去弄這些東西，因為很可能引發爆炸。東西很小，只是個概念模型，爆炸範圍應該不超過這個我正在使用，由強化鋼筋、混凝土建造的實驗室，大概啦。要不要一起來戳戳弄弄，讓我倆不用去想到超超超級糟糕的壞人，對別人的大腦做了超超超級糟糕的壞事？」東尼說道。

史蒂夫喝下一大口超級烈酒：「行，帶路吧。」

*****

史蒂夫從一九四三年後就再也沒宿醉，因此，今早醒來時他花了點時間才搞清楚自己為何他媽的感覺糟透了，他坐起身後，雙手扶頭深呼吸。他現在超想跑廁所，但不確定自己移動時會不會直接摔倒。

總算成功抵達馬桶前，史蒂夫覺得自己至少尿了十五分鐘。走進淋浴間打開水龍頭，他坐倒在蓮蓬頭的水流下，靠著牆軟弱地呻吟著，感到自己有夠可悲。

淋浴沒解決宿醉，乾掉一大杯水沒解決宿醉，他只剩下唯一的方案－－雞湯。不是罐頭款的東西，他要真正手工熬煮的雞湯，而且得是有加麵丸子（Matzo Ball）的版本。

在史蒂夫那年代裡，紐約沒什麼熟食鋪，店家數量連現在的一半都不到。如今，餐廳的數量與種類遠超過他想像。只要過個街口就能吃到來自日本、依索比亞、阿根廷等地方的料理，他不會因選擇過多而不滿，品嘗新料理的確有趣又新鮮，但當他有需要時，真正能滿足他的是可以療癒他又可以填飽肚子的菜餚。

他住處附近仍有很棒的熟食鋪，雖然不是每個街口都有了。存活至今的店家多半店面寬廣、隨時人潮洶湧，只能算是個填肚子的地方。從大樓走個二十分鐘仍有一家安靜的熟食鋪，史蒂夫用進店時要點厚切番茄片、微酸醃黃瓜當配菜作為動力，鼓勵自己努力邁步走過去。

蔬菜丸子雞湯最後治癒了史蒂夫的宿醉，就像他在新的千禧年一樣終究適應下來。他喝完了湯，還外帶了一條巧克力麵包捲。走回去的路上他開始掰開麵包捲，邊走邊吃邊想要不要發個簡訊給娜塔莎，哀求她找個九頭蛇基地讓他去踩平，直到他在眼角看到一抹太陽照在金屬上的反光。但轉頭時卻沒有任何蹤跡，一定是巴奇，他很肯定。直到此刻，他才發現自己一直懷抱著巴奇再也不回自己身邊的恐懼，但現在，他不再覺得呼吸不順，心中的大石也鬆落了。餘下的歸途裡，他覺得身心輕快了起來。

*****

「我問你哦，」山姆問道，他正在喘氣但不至於講不了話。兩人正併肩跑著，史蒂夫已經跑了十六公里，現在只是和緩步程（Cool Down Laps），他還常把山姆的跑步衝刺作為和緩步程，但他倆都不提這一點。山姆繼續說，「我知道你不喜歡談，所以真不想說的話，你可以叫我滾開別煩你，我也會閉嘴不再講。」

「好。」史蒂夫回答，從山姆的發語詞大概猜得出來他想說什麼。

「假設，如果，有某一位不特定男性有興趣想和你約會，你會想試試嗎？」

史蒂夫挑眉看向對方，他原本預期是個與巴奇有關的問題。

山姆翻了個白眼：「不是在說我啦！只是假設！」

史蒂夫只說：「嗯哼？」

山姆說道：「我大概，或許，有個認識的人選，我不曉得……這種介紹約會對象的事我做起來有點詭異，但我覺得，我認識的那個人和你應該會合得來。但不曉得你有沒有興趣。」

史蒂夫想了一下，他自己也不曉得：「過陣子再回你可以嗎？」

「沒問題。我只是想知道你要不要給別人機會，或你仍在努力處理和巴恩斯之間的關係。」

史蒂夫笑容苦澀，搖搖頭：「能處理好的機會不大。」

「真是遺憾。」山姆說。因為他是個真正的好朋友，他是由衷為史蒂夫感到可惜。

史蒂夫點點頭，邁步繼續往前跑：「謝謝你。」

*****

史蒂夫在凌晨兩點醒來。可能是做了惡夢可能他聽見聲響可能只是身體提醒他該起來了，可能是根本沒有任何理由。他坐起來，轉身，雙腳踏上床邊地板，坐了一會之後才想到要起身去倒水喝。

他光腳踏進廚房，拿了個洗碗槽旁的玻璃杯要接水。

「我今天喝了杏桃啤酒。」巴奇說道。

史蒂夫雖然驚嚇，卻只閉起雙眼顫巍巍地呼出一口氣：「小巴，你之後要記得開燈。」

「嚇到你了？」

「不，沒有。因為時常有人帶著槍坐在我沒開燈的廚房裡。」

「因為是你，我沒帶槍。」

「我知道，小巴。」

「你別想操縱我。」

「我沒有－－」

「你想擺布我的時候就會一直喊我的名字，就像想要馴服野生動物，認為喊名字可以讓我保持冷靜。」

「喊名字有效嗎？能讓你冷靜？」史蒂夫問他。

巴奇沒有回答。

史蒂夫的手伸向電燈開關，「我要開燈了，好嗎？」

「用不著像安撫猛獸一樣地跟我說話。」

但史蒂夫覺得自己仍會這樣講話，他開了燈以後緩緩轉身，看到巴奇坐在桌旁，手上拿了瓶啤酒。

「冰箱裡還有，杏桃釀的。這不像以前珍妮．金恩用過熟水果和糖蜜弄出來的私貨，是真的啤酒，他媽的好喝。」巴奇說。

史蒂夫從冰箱拿了一瓶啤酒，旋開瓶蓋，坐到巴奇對面：「現在的食物好吃多了。啤酒也是。」將手上瓶子和巴奇拿著的輕碰了一下：「乾杯。」接著嘗了一口，的確好喝。

這是那種會被批說男子氣概不夠的啤酒，不過這說法本身就是堆屁話。依這說法，史蒂夫應該要很有男子氣概地拒用很多事物，不該長長久久地淋浴、開心逛超市，或使用有七種刷毛還附帶舌苔清潔器的牙刷。實際上，他才不會因為自己身為他媽的美國隊長，或為了保持男子氣概不去享受這些事，這一切是與他曉得沒有這些事物存在，日子會過成什麼鬼樣子有關。對他來說，不論身處什麼時空，洗不完的熱水淋浴、超市的冷藏外帶餐，以及口腔衛生絕對比男子氣概重要！

而且，滋味豐富、充滿果香，完全不會變質成醋酸的好喝啤酒也比男子氣概更重要！

過了一會，巴奇說道：「我被他們惡整了。好幾個月來我一直誤會這世紀的啤酒怎麼淡得跟汽水一樣，直到我發現自己被他們整慘了，弄得我根本喝不醉。他媽的真是爛透了！」

史蒂夫苦笑著點頭：「是啊，你死的那天我喝掉了半箱威士忌，但完全沒效。」

巴奇的手指撥弄著啤酒瓶上的標籤：「這夥渾蛋是故意的嗎？是故意惡整我們，還是跟那些夢一樣都是沒預料到的副作用？」

史蒂夫暗想此刻不是提到超級烈酒的好時機，「是個副作用。你是做了什麼夢啊？」

巴奇聳肩沒正面回答：「蠻合理的，我想。我總認為自己應該已經死掉了，我又怎麼……不，算了，不記得死掉這事也許比較好。」

「小巴，你沒死。是我以為你死了，大家以為你死了，但你沒有。你還活著。」

巴奇沉默了一下，似乎在花時間思考這狀況，然後搖搖頭：「不，你一開始說的是對的。我死了，現在只是個鬼魂。這很有道理，只要我接受自己死了很久的事實，很多事情就說得通了。」

「如果你已經死了，為何止痛棒棒糖會讓你嗨？我的確有發現它們失蹤了哦。」史蒂夫反問。

巴奇撓撓後腦，「我不一定是給自己吃啊。」

「除了我倆以外，一般人吃了搞不好嗨到掛掉，所以，你最好全都是替自己偷的、自己吃掉。」

「我吃棒棒糖會睡得比較好。」

「小巴，死人不會睡覺。而且你不該再偷我的藥了，這樣是違法的！」

巴奇聳肩，不以為意。

「不道德！」

巴奇再聳肩，依然不以為意。

「易大夫應該能調出一些讓你睡得好的東西。」

「我不太喜歡醫生。你和山姆在談戀愛？」

史蒂夫放下啤酒：「沒有，幹麼？」

「你們有時候看起來很像在一起。聊了不少，但都不是在電話上或在他的辦公室講，聽不出來你們說了些什麼。」

「你之前答應我不再竊聽他辦公室。」

「我又沒聽他與求助者的療程，但他搞不好會在那邊和你講話。不過你倆總是去跑步或散步時才談，我聽不到你們說什麼。」

「你不用偷聽我們對話，小巴。不用偷聽我與山姆說話，或偷聽我與任何人說話。你要是想知道什麼事情，大可以直接問我。」

「我該怎麼逗你笑？」

史蒂夫搖著頭，他不懂。

「我記得。我記得我總是想著要逗你笑。我知道只要逗你笑了，你就可能吻我，而我總是想著要你吻我。但是我已不知道要怎麼逗你笑了。」

「小巴，你想吻我嗎？」史蒂夫問道，覺得心臟都要跳出喉嚨了。

「對，但是我必須先逗你笑。」

「真的，不用。」史蒂夫伸手挑起巴奇的一綹側髮，幫他別到耳後。「你要是想吻我，大可以直接來。」

巴奇就吻了他。一開始有些小心翼翼，只溫柔地輕觸他的雙脣。接著，巴奇抓住他雙肩將他扯向自己用力親吻，用力親吻史蒂夫手指纏繞他的頭髮，直到史蒂夫得退開得深呼吸換氣。

「我沒有瘋。」巴奇雙脣抵著他嘴角說道。

「好。」史蒂夫說道。

「他們將我整得很慘，但我沒有瘋。我知道自己記憶有問題，但我知道自己想做什麼。我，可以為自己做決定。」

史蒂夫將巴奇拉近自己：「好。但你要知道，我倆之前不是這種關係，你記得吧？真的不是。」 

巴奇只回答：「早該變成這樣。」然後，再次親吻他。

*****

「我們以前真的沒做過？」巴奇問道，他正吻著史蒂夫的後頸，一路沿著曲線吻上肩胛。

史蒂夫只答得出：「唔嗯嗯……」他身上有著肌膚摩擦的痕跡、寢具布料摩擦的痕跡、一些瘀青，外加可能已扭傷的手肘。他開心地微笑著，懶洋洋地趴在床墊上讓巴奇吻掉他身上的汗水。

「如果我們真的從沒做過，就代表九頭蛇裡有些人想像力非常下流，」巴奇停了一下，「嗯，好吧，那些渾球的確有可能。不過，也就是說有人真花了那麼多見鬼的時間，弄了一個我將老二放進你嘴裡的記憶塞到我腦中。」

「那事我們有做過。」史蒂夫說道，但不太想回顧過去，不太想解釋自己當年有多低下，巴奇是怎麼出於友誼與同情才和他上床。「我倆只是都沒提也沒說。」這是真的，雖然不是完整的真相。

巴奇推著史蒂夫的肩膀想拉他轉身，懶得動的史蒂夫終究配合巴奇，翻身平躺，巴奇接著跨坐在他大腿上。

「老兄，我早就被你打趴還讀完秒起不來了耶。」史蒂夫說道，不過，雖然，還是有可能繼續，嗯，他不太確定。他雙手沿著巴奇大腿外側遊移，同時想到他未曾挑戰過，注射血清以後他沒有跟任何人試過這方面的極限。

「我只是想撫摸你，這樣可以嗎？」巴奇說。

史蒂夫點點頭：「好。」但又因怕癢而笑著扭動身體。

「我想，我想我記得的都是真的。我們上床的事，總之，我這些記憶是真的發生過的事。記得第一次接吻是在廚房有浴缸的五十三號公寓。我喝醉了，不是爛醉，就我老爸若聞出來會痛鞭我一頓的程度，所以我跑來你這邊睡。你媽那天上夜班，只有我們兩個，正在笑巷口那隻鬼吼鬼叫的野貓，接著你就親了我。這就是經過，對吧？我沒記錯吧？」

史蒂夫點頭：「是的。」當年他一直都在害怕。一發現自己竟然吻了巴奇，他嚇得要死。然而巴奇只輕輕摸了他的臉說：「沒關係，小史。沒事。先去睡吧」巴奇完全沒生氣，但那晚睡在客廳沙發上而不像之前一樣睡在史蒂夫床上。史蒂夫懂得這代表什麼意思。

巴奇壓著史蒂夫的手腕讓他動不了，滿臉笑容俯身看著他：「而有一天晚上，你讓我上你。屋外狂風暴雪，我們窩在一起親熱了幾個小時，你沒用手或嘴幫我，只是翻過身說，如果我要的話，可以上你。而老天啊，我是多麼地想要你。」

史蒂夫點頭，顫抖著呼出一口氣，光是想起當年這件事，身體就興奮起來。

「我跟自己說，因為你還比我瘦小，這實際上和女孩子在一起差不多，但我是在欺騙自己。這與任何女孩子都不一樣，一點都不同。現在也更絕對不一樣。」巴奇放開史蒂夫的手腕，雙手撫摸著史蒂夫的前臂、上臂，拇指輕按著史蒂夫的乳首，傾身再次吻上他。

過去，他們會在史蒂夫的舊公寓親吻著，直到不得不換氣呼吸。巴奇會雙手托著史蒂夫臀瓣說：「我又柔軟又可愛的小史蒂薇。」而史蒂夫不介意，他知道巴奇時常假裝自己正和女孩子在一起，所以巴奇這樣說的時候，他一點都不覺得難過。

巴奇之前對他非常溫柔，但現在巴奇吻他的樣子一點也不溫柔，巴奇現在吻他的樣子就像一個迫切地要滿足渴求的人，現在的巴奇動作粗魯、擁抱的力道大到會留下瘀青、親吻的樣子就像是一停下來就會崩潰。史蒂夫完全不介意，以同樣的熱情回應著熱吻，用同樣的力道回擁。

結果，史蒂夫發現，自己還能再繼續，雖然筋肉痠痛，但身體仍有反應。當巴奇悄聲說：「上我。」史蒂夫照做。當巴奇說：「我愛你。」史蒂夫相信他。

不知過了幾小時，還是幾天，兩人終於覺得做夠了承認自己需要休息，側躺在史蒂夫半毀的床鋪面對彼此，雖然身上都又黏又濕而且味道很糟，史蒂夫卻從沒這麼快樂過。史蒂夫輕聲說：「留下，」他閉上眼睛，鼓起勇氣，「留在這裡，和我一起住。」

巴奇什麼都沒說。

史蒂夫深呼吸一口氣，試著不因遭到巴奇拒絕而感到受傷，他早該在說出口前就知道，巴奇不會願意的。他知道會被拒絕，但還是讓自己心懷希望，反正他就是個學不會教訓的自虐狂。

「你不介意？」

史蒂夫張開眼睛，「我幹麼介意？我要你在我身邊，小巴。」

「即使，」巴奇悲傷地笑著，「即使我做了那些事？即使我成了現在這樣子？」

史蒂夫點頭，緊握巴奇的手：「我想要你留在我身邊，我希望。我也、也希望你和我共享一張床。但你不用照做！你可以有個自己的房間、你自己的地方、任何你想要的東西！」

巴奇問他：「但我想要的話，可以跟你睡在這裡？我想要的話，可以跟你做更多次？」

史蒂夫小聲回答：「當然。」

巴奇咧嘴一笑：「酷喔，好吧。」

*****

第二天早上，史蒂夫發現巴奇坐在走廊可以看到所有動線的位置，已經沖過澡，頭髮仍濕著，手上拿著一杯冒著蒸氣的熱茶。他沒看向史蒂夫，直接說道：「知道嗎？若我真的死了，事情會更合理。」

「從不知道你相信有鬼。」

巴奇聳肩，看著手中的茶：「也許我倆都死了，這裡是天堂。」

史蒂夫想了想：「如果我們都在天堂，就該住在布魯克林替道奇隊打球。」

巴奇轉頭看他，表情疲憊又悲傷，對史蒂夫微笑著，笑容歪斜，像是勉強擠出來的。

史蒂夫在巴奇旁邊坐下，傾身討了一個吻。巴奇剛喝了茶，史蒂夫覺得他的嘴無比灼熱。

「你會因為我坐在這裡，認為我瘋了。」

「是個好位置，我也會坐在這裡，偶爾。」

巴奇點頭。當史蒂夫伸手環上他肩膀時，巴奇也沒反對。兩人安適而無言地坐著，巴奇喝完了茶，放下茶杯又拿起來，手指劃著杯緣：「這是真的嗎？」

「當然是真的，它就在你手裡。」

巴奇嘆氣：「我可以感覺到它在我手裡；我可以感覺到身下的地板；我可以聽到冰箱壓縮機運轉，但不代表這全是真的。」

史蒂夫親了一下巴奇的太陽穴側邊：「我跟你保證，這是真的。」

「我怎麼會知道？」

史蒂夫拉著巴奇的手，放在自己起伏著的胸口：「你能感覺到我在呼吸嗎？」

巴奇點點頭，伸手摸上史蒂夫的脖子，感受著脈搏，拇指與食指輕撫史蒂夫的耳垂，顫抖著呼出一口氣認同道：「你是真的。」

「對啊。」

巴奇又點點頭：「好。那很好，即使，我再也不存在了，你仍然是真的，你存在著。」

「巴奇……」

「這不壞啊，小史，這樣子很好。每個人終究要面對的，但這樣子很好。」

「你在說面對什麼？」

「死亡。沒事的，我本來怕得要死，現在回顧起來，真不曉得我為何他媽的超怕死。死其實沒什麼好怕的。」

「你沒死。」

「你看不出來嗎？我早就死了，這是唯一的可能。沒有人能承受我所遭遇的一切還活得下來，沒人能面對這一切以後還好好的，而我經歷了所有的事情，所以我一定已經死了。這結果很合乎邏輯。」

「給我過來，你這大笨蛋！」史蒂夫拉近巴奇，用力擁抱他，感受著巴奇吸氣時胸膛鼓起，「如果你死了，那為何我能抱著你？他們對你做的事－－天啊，你是對的，除你以外沒人能活過那些恐怖的遭遇，但你活下來了，你自由了。」

巴奇小聲地說：「我贏了。」

「你贏了。」

巴奇問道：「我真的活下來了？」

「我可以拿一大疊《聖經》發誓，巴奇，你活下來了。」

巴奇點頭，更加用力地抱住史蒂夫，他倆互擁了好一會。巴奇的頭埋在史蒂夫的肩頸間悶聲說道：「對不起，對不起，我不正常。」

史蒂夫揉著他的背：「你沒有不正常。」

「我不正常。但我正在讓自己好起來，我在努力，我發誓我真的有。」

「你很完美。」史蒂夫告訴他。

「沒有人是完美的。」

「對我來說你非常完美。」

「是喔，嗯，但你根本是個會走動的人形災難，『對你來說很完美』的話我算什麼。」

史蒂夫笑了，鼻尖埋進巴奇的頭髮裡：「我還希望沒人發現呢。」

「就連離地球十萬八千里的人也能觀測到你他媽是個人形災難，羅傑斯。」

史蒂夫苦澀地微笑，繼續揉著巴奇的背，心裡還真有點希望自己說的話都是真的，自己也夠完美，配得上巴奇。

*****

史蒂夫與會計師在週二早上有約。他現在相當有錢，補發薪俸、薪俸的利息，再加上大眾以為他陣亡而沒想到要先取得授權的《美國隊長》改編影視、漫畫、玩具等等各種權利金。他現在相當相當有錢，金額高到讓他想吐。會計師名叫薇薇安，待他毫不心軟，從不讓史蒂夫將帳本扔開就跑，更不會讓他丟給她後撒手不管。她會逼史蒂夫面對每一筆錢的來源，逼他確認所有支出都曾經過他許可。她知道這會議對史蒂夫帶來多大的壓力，為了緩解他的痛苦，她盡量讓每次會談都在三小時內結束。他很喜歡薇薇安。

他超喜歡薇薇安，但即使這次只花兩小時，都已讓他得咬緊牙關不暴走。談完以後，他站在靠史塔克大樓中段、雙層採光中庭的一棵樹下提醒自己好好呼吸。午後陽光正從對角高窗斜照進剛剛使用的會議室，樹影交錯，光彩斑斕，非常漂亮的景色。史蒂夫站了好一會，只看著光影變化，試著不去想那些投資金額以及退休規劃。

他考慮去屋頂花園坐一會。東尼雖然執著並熱衷於高科技，但對採光和大自然有同樣的熱愛，因此屋頂花園通風又明亮，還飄散著美好的柑橘香氣。史蒂夫原本只想在花園坐個十五分鐘，但從高達天花板至地板的落地窗可看到花園裡已有別人在。班納博士正與珮帕．波茲、一群史蒂夫不認得的衣著光鮮的人士談話。他們躺臥在花園的座椅上，享用前菜點心與餐前雞尾酒一邊說笑。史蒂夫不想打擾他們。也許他該去健身房痛打幾個沙包來鎮定一下。

正要轉身走開時，東尼出現了，雙手環抱胸前：「要不要講一下，你找了個九頭蛇刺客住進我的大廈，還離我所愛的女人住處不到四層樓？」

「要不要講一下，你問我話時有個身懷憤怒怪獸的男子正與你所愛的女人共進午餐？」史蒂夫反問。

東尼轉頭看向快樂交談中的布魯斯與珮帕，布魯斯邊說邊雙手生動比劃著：「好啦，我懂，但他可是屬於我的憤怒怪獸。」

「而巴奇是我的。如果你不希望他住這，沒問題，我們今晚就離開。」

東尼嘆氣：「我本來義憤填膺，真的想著要好好說你一頓，但現在沒哏了。可惡！如果你別再這麼有邏輯地指出我沒邏輯，這會好很多。還有，你們能搬去哪？那個破舊小公寓？在迪蘭西街和哪個……我想不起名字的交叉路口？」

「別因為你的跟監小隊在迪蘭西街跟丟，就認定我們在迪蘭西街落腳。」

東尼揮著一枝像筆的物件指指點點，但不是向著史蒂夫，在手中玩轉著：「聽不懂你在說什麼。」

「你當然不懂。」

「好吧，我們加進這位九頭蛇刺客－－」東尼嘆了口氣。

「前．九頭蛇刺客」史蒂夫強調。

「好，依你。前．九頭蛇。但他仍是個殺手。我們這夥雜牌軍裡將有個ＫＧＢ幽靈加入－－」

「別叫他『幽靈』比較好，他有些存在感……混淆，認為自己已經死了，我還在努力溝通。」

「好啦，說真的，我想他會如魚得水。要是來了個高度社會化、愛荷華出身、名叫布萊德的新好男孩加進來，應該會完全適應不良。」東尼說道。

克林特的聲音突然從他們頭頂傳來：「我老家在愛荷華唷。」

東尼閉上雙眼，深呼吸，非常刻意地不想露出受到驚嚇的模樣。

史蒂夫擡頭說道：「東尼說的條件還有『高度社會化』喔。」

克林特坐在橫樑，雙手與下巴搭靠在另一根較高的屋樑對他們說，「我社會化程度很高啊。」

「你正坐在屋樑上盯著我們耶。」

「我是在戒備，大爺我就這麼做事的。」

「你在戒備－－以防我們在自己的採光中庭受到攻擊？」東尼問他。

「不是沒可能啊。」克林特說道。

東尼思考了一下，點點頭算是同意克林特。然後轉向史蒂夫：「有沒機會讓我看一下他的左－－」

「這陣子你要是想碰他的左手，他的反應極有可能是直接扯掉你胸口的反應爐與心臟。」

「謝謝您的溫馨提示，那……他讓你碰他的左手嗎？」

史蒂夫點頭。

「能否描述一下基本規格或給點資訊什麼的？」

「某種金屬做的。」史蒂夫回答。

「……好，我知道你對機械工程不是那麼有熱忱，但我知道那左手是怎麼接到人身上，卻不知道它是什麼材質，會讓我，嗯，有點抓狂。所以，如果你能至少跟我講清楚這一點，也許，只就這個細節上－－」

「他偶爾會用左手幫我擼。」史蒂夫說道。

東尼猝不及防，眼神閃爍了一下，轉開話題：「好，那個，我們中午要吃生魚片，你有沒興趣一起享用？『布萊德男孩』你也來吧。」

史蒂夫往上看向克林特，他正無聲地狂笑到眼淚飆出來，還豎著雙手拇指對史蒂夫比讚。

「據說大廚準備了頂級鮪魚，這魚可是在下的最愛，所以，我要先告辭了。」東尼轉身要走，又停下來無奈地嘆了口氣，轉回來說道：「你大可以直接告訴我，用不著背著我另外和山姆、娜塔莎私下談。是真的不想跟我說，或是認定我在你講了以後會表現得像個超級大渾球，我不曉得了啦，我真的那麼不值得信任？」

史蒂夫聳肩，這能怎麼說？說他自己雖然也身為百萬富翁，但仍不相信有錢人？

東尼搖搖頭：「理由不重要了，這沒關係，沒事，都過往雲煙，我的感情一點都沒受傷哦。真的，因為這狀況不是關乎我個人，這是跟你，還有你那個他媽的，天啊，他是你的童年初戀？哦天啊，對耶，他真的是嗎？對吧！過了天殺的七十幾年冰封與折磨與戰爭，你仍心繫當年的初戀！若是十年前的我聽了這事，會往現在的我身上直接吐個滿身，但去他的我不在乎！我已經改頭換面，我的人生有目標，我有心愛的人！你也應該要能與自己所愛的人在一起，因為你太他媽的孤獨了！耶穌基督啊，我要給你個抱抱，馬上就來，別石化啊。我知道你不走抱抱路線的，但我就偏要～來啦～～我要來抱抱這位高齡長者，九十高齡還能找回真愛，同一個同樣年歲的長者，還穿著一身嚇死人的皮衣裝備，我現在感動到快落淚惹，所以，是啊，我早該預料到這發展。」

史蒂夫以為得逼自己忍受東尼的擁抱，但是發現自己正在回抱對方，發現自己全身放鬆，開始微笑而且感覺很棒。他想不太起來之前這麼愉快是何時了。

東尼抱得有些過久後才放開，這是東尼慣有的抱抱模式。但他的雙眼的確有些濕潤，他揉了揉眼睛：「真的，我們要吃非常讚的壽司，還有清酒，不過，這酒對你沒有作用，隊長。但是，克林特，一起來吧，中午就開喝清酒炸彈（Sake Bomb）很歡樂的，來嘛來嘛。」

「噢老兄，上次我喝清酒的下場不太好，之後再說吧。但我想來些你昨天講的那款蘇格蘭威士忌。」克林特說道。

「呃嗯，那是一款很稀有，非常精緻－－」

「我明明休假卻坐在這個高高高高高位，守護著你和你愛的女人，是因為我心裡有你們耶。」克林特說道。

「好啦，好啦，該死，那明天來喝蘇格蘭威士忌，弄成固定活動好了，每週三就威士忌日，隊長你也來，還有你男朋友，欸，合法伴侶，嗯，生命中的另一半－－你們想怎麼定義啊？」

「請叫他巴奇就好。」

東尼點頭：「Okay，明天，威士忌，別遲到，就這樣。」

東尼走出中庭大門到日光庭園後，史蒂夫對著上方的克林特說：「巴奇和我中午要弄塔可餅（Taco）吃，你要不要來？」

「只要確定不會打擾到你們，我不想當電燈泡之類的討厭鬼哦。」克林特回答。

「不會啦，你才不是電燈泡，我覺得他會想見你，畢竟在你窗外盯了那麼久。」史蒂夫抿了抿嘴，「他沒有不良企圖，只是在跟蹤我，不是在盯你。而且他只在我去找你時從窗外看進去。欸，這聽起來還是很詭異？」

克林特從屋樑跳下來：「我遇過更詭異的，而且，他得非常非常非常非常詭異才能讓我推掉一頓免費餐點。」

*****

「為何以前的我不想愛你？」巴奇柔聲問道，手指輕輕劃過史蒂夫胸膛。左手雖完全是金屬，動作卻非常精準，撫觸非常溫柔，就像血肉之軀一樣。

「無關你想不想，是你根本沒愛上我。你只是對我很親切而已，你知道我對你的心意，而你只是同情我。」

巴奇認真地想了一會，搖搖頭：「不對。」

「我可以保證，你真的是出於同情。」

「那不是同情，我想我是故意讓你以為我可憐你……這真是有夠糟糕又扭曲，我以前竟然這麼渣，真是耳目一新的發現！」巴奇起身，滿臉笑容地跨坐在史蒂夫腰上：「當年的我竟然已經這麼差勁！」

「什麼？」

「我知道你愛上我，而自己也愛著你。我記得躺在你身邊時為這狀況感到噁心，對於羞於愛你而噁心；對於不敢承認愛你感到歉疚而噁心；對於清楚自己是他媽的懦夫竟對你說謊並慚愧而噁心，怯懦到我連一樁小事都做不了－－只要在你耳邊悄悄說出那字詞，讓你知道這不是憐憪，你不是孤獨的。」

史蒂夫發顫著呼出一口氣，再一口，搖著頭：「事情不是那樣的。」

巴奇仍是真正血肉的右手，輕輕地覆上史蒂夫的臉頰，金屬義肢的左手緩緩地梳弄史蒂夫的頭髮：「現在想起來，因害怕而說不出口真的很愚蠢，我甚至記不得原因，只知道當年很怕，但我現在敢說了。他媽的，我愛你，你是我所見過最漂亮的小東西。」

史蒂夫推開巴奇，跳下床，走向房間另一邊，用力拉開臥室房門，勁道大到將門板從絞鏈扯下，但他完全不在乎。他無法呼吸，覺得氣喘發作了，不、不對，他可以呼吸，只是換氣過快過淺。他在將要在牆板打出一個洞時停手，轉向踹開健身房的門，使出渾身解數地發狠痛打離他最近的沙包。當沙包被揍到脫離固定鏈，掉到地上，史蒂夫繼續整個人壓上沙包，出拳痛擊，直到指節破裂出血，直到沙礫四散。

史蒂夫氣得渾身發顫，他滿手是血他想大聲吼叫，不過他現在覺得可以呼吸了。他痛打沙包以後呼吸粗重，不是先前的驚慌、急淺的喘息。史蒂夫的手掌撐著地板，低著頭－－這麼多年以來？巴奇竟然他媽的一直折磨著他？

巴奇在門邊輕聲喊他：「嘿。」站在史蒂夫攻擊範圍外，雙手環著自己身體。

「嘿，小巴。」史蒂夫像是剛沒大發雷霆似地說道。

「你生氣－－是因為我說你漂亮，還是因為『他』從沒講過他愛你？」

「因為沒講過……」史蒂夫試著呼吸平順，擡頭看向巴奇：「他？」

巴奇聳聳肩：「『他』就是我，算是，但不完全是，我不知道這怎麼區分。有時候，我記得的事情不像是我自己的記憶。抱歉、對不起，若我道歉對你而言有意義。如果我能回到過往做出改變，我會的。但這有差別嗎？即使『他』告訴你真相，我們仍會在一起？或事情的發展仍是現在這樣？」

「我真的不知道。」

巴奇往健身房邁進一步，再一步：「讓我看看你的手？」

史蒂夫點點頭，舉起了手。巴奇坐在沾滿史蒂夫鮮血的沙包另一端，手指輕觸擡起的右手時，史蒂夫畏縮了一下。

巴奇輕聲說道：「掌骨骨折了。中指這端，正好在關節下方。」

史蒂夫點頭表示知道，感覺得到手上傳來陣陣痛楚：「幫我矯正固定？」

「沒接對的話，之後得再弄斷一次重來。」

「我不管，我現在不想跟醫護室打交道。」

「好吧。」巴奇扶史蒂夫起身，幫忙清洗血漬，沖掉傷口中的砂礫，矯正史蒂夫的斷骨後冰敷手掌。兩人沉默地對坐在餐桌好一陣子，巴奇不停解開、纏起同一捲繃帶，史蒂夫只低頭盯著方才仍血肉模糊的指節。

巴奇深吸一口氣，說道：「我不知該說什麼。也許、天殺的！也許你該和山姆談戀愛而不是跟我鬼混，和他一起大概對你比較好，是我一直以來太自私而想要太多。」

史蒂夫擡起頭，擠出虛弱的笑容：「別發蠢了，我心裡只有你，沒有別人。」

「我不是『他』，我永遠不會再成為『他』，不會是你記得的樣子。」巴奇低下頭，看著那捲被解開又纏起的繃帶。

「我也早就不是原來的史蒂夫！我是說，天啊，我入伍了、長高了三十公分、多了快七十公斤、殺了許多人、看著你陣亡、試圖了結自己－－結果在這個瘋狂的世紀醒來，還和一夥他媽的從天空開了洞跑下來的外星人打架，這段還只是開幕戲……」巴奇突然擡頭，質問的眼神銳利地看向他，史蒂夫突然明白自己說漏嘴，結結巴巴地補充：「我、我不是、我不是想自殺，我只是，我只是也沒避開……」

巴奇點頭表示理解，也許他真的懂，他撓撓後頸：「我仍然很不會講這些心裡話，原本打算幫你口交爽一下，讓你心情好一點，但這時機不太恰當，是吧？」

「沒錯。」

巴奇嘆氣：「聽著，揭露了『他』不完全是大眾想像中的聖人，我他媽的其實與『他』沒差多少，我只是為此覺得開心。只是沒事先想到真相對你造成多大的傷害。」

「正面地來看，你還沒殺掉任何人。」

「連我都知道這標準低過頭。」

「你還沒監控任何人？」

巴奇笑了。滿面笑容過於燦爛虛假。

「小巴，夠了哦。」

「我還沒監控任何人。今天以內。」

「然而？」

「要不要來個有大象鎮靜劑的棒棒糖？讓右手好過一點？」巴奇叉開話題。

「竟然還有？不是都被你偷了？」

「我特意留了一枚給你。」

史蒂夫考慮了一下，搖頭拒絕。拳擊運動傷害與槍傷不同，不用止痛藥。

「那上床吧。」

史蒂夫搖頭：「真的沒心情。」

「我又不是滿腦只有活塞運動的移動型性愛機器，躺到上床休息，養你手上的傷。」

史蒂夫在床上躺著，受傷的右手放在胸口，巴奇就在身旁，正輕柔地拍撫他的頭髮：「如果我從止痛棒棒糖剝一小塊下來，你肯吃嗎？」

「我很好。」

「別只為了你能承受痛楚，就逼自己忍耐。算是為了我？讓我不用看著你硬撐過去？」

「好吧。」史蒂夫回答。巴奇都說成這樣了，哪拒絕得了。

史蒂夫將人工西瓜味的棒棒糖碎片含在臉頰與齒齦間，讓藥劑逐漸溶解吸收到血流裡。沒幾分鐘，右手的抽痛減緩成輕微的鈍痛，他開始昏昏欲睡。

巴奇悄聲說著：「很抱歉『他』傷害了你。」繼續梳揉著史蒂夫的頭髮，史蒂夫覺得很舒服，閉上雙眼繼續享受。「我認為，他不曉得你承受了多大的痛苦；我認為，他若知道你和他一樣痛苦，絕不會保持沉默；我更認為，他若知道了，將會更痛恨自己。」

「巴奇……」史蒂夫輕聲喊道，巴奇說的話可沒讓他心情變好。

「我不恨自己，我敢對你說我喜歡你，所有認識的人裡我最喜歡你。我知道講這話算不了什麼，我也不是什麼白馬王子，我認識的大多數人還都死在我手上。我知道自己現在愛你的方式有問題有偏差，自己也有缺陷。如果『他』稱不上聖人，我更是搆不到邊。但是，我希望，當我和你在一起時，能夠讓你擁有和我一樣的感受。」

史蒂夫試圖微笑：「要讓我也想在所有與你有接觸的人家裡安裝監控設備？」

「你就是不肯放過我監控其他人這檔事，是吧？」

「才不。」

「好，就讓你知道，你不只讓我感受到想監控所有人。我還喜歡高潮時射在你臉上的感覺。」

史蒂夫笑了，覺得心情放鬆下來。如果巴奇會對他說笑，那他們不會有事的。即使對方不是原來的巴奇，即使自己不是原來的史蒂夫，若他倆仍能向對方說出一些裝可愛的垃圾話，他倆至少保住代表過往自己極重要的一部分。

史蒂夫說道：「是啊，你一直都喜歡，現在來一回？」

「等你醒來再說，也許吧。」

「我現在還醒著。」

「你現在還受著大象鎮靜劑的藥效影響。」

「別因為我有點想睡，就認為你不能射在我臉上。我可以漂漂亮亮地躺在這兒裝可愛，你就負責幹所有事情就好。」

「這提案很誘人，但山姆說過，任何情況下只要你沒得到完整的知情合意，就應該退開，因為你的責任是不讓『也許』成為『侵犯』行為。」

史蒂夫睜開一邊眼睛挑眉看著巴奇。

「就跟你講過，我聽他療程時學到不少好東西。」

史蒂夫再次閉上眼睛：「山姆真是掃興的電燈泡。」但他不介意繼續瞌睡著讓巴奇玩他的頭髮。即使手掌骨折，這仍是史蒂夫近幾年來睡得最好的一次。

*****

東尼來邀巴奇一起去炸翻九頭蛇基地時，巴奇回答：「你們確定？他媽的當然好啊，但我還沒獲准參與外勤戰鬥哦。」

「我是個身穿機器裝甲、毫無軍事經驗的技術宅，除非算上我與聯席會議參謀長們（Joint Chiefs of Staff）一起喝掛的那次。你覺得有誰見鬼的准過我參與外勤戰鬥啊？」

抵達現場、投入戰鬥時，巴奇的戰技見鬼地出色，強大到令人生畏。史蒂夫當然曉得巴奇有多厲害，但僅限於「知道」巴奇非常擅長戰鬥，史蒂夫沒料到能再親眼見識巴奇的身手。

結束後，大夥搭上返航的昆式戰機，開始放鬆下來。娜塔莎負責駕駛，克林特坐在副駕的位置，山姆治療著自己的黑眼圈，史蒂夫繫好安全帶坐在巴奇正對面，沉默地看巴奇清理槍械，巴奇問道：「幹麼？」

「沒事。」史蒂夫回答。

山姆說道：「這就像，不，好吧，像什麼你們知道嗎？就像有兩個娜塔莎，這個時空裡，有兩個，史蒂夫你懂吧？只是這個新的比原來的還更喜歡炸翻所有東西。」

史蒂夫點頭同意，山姆形容得很貼切。巴奇如他所想地戰力拔群，效率高、反應敏捷、無聲無息、腦筋還動得比所有人都快。而且，真的、真的很愛用手榴彈。史蒂夫心中曾想像過與巴奇一同戰鬥的樣子，但他心理可沒準備好身歷其境。

「誰說她是『原來的』娜塔莎了？搞不好是第二個，甚至是第三個。」巴奇回答。

娜塔莎語氣尖銳地回嗆了幾句俄文，巴奇聽了笑道：「好啦。Okay。」

山姆像是期待史蒂夫會幫忙翻譯般地望過來，史蒂夫可做不到，只有聳肩回應。山姆又看向巴奇，巴奇回瞪著山姆，手搭在膝上，冷靜地等山姆做出反應。先眨眼別開目光的人是山姆，他說道：「好，不玩了，我沒耐性和人大眼瞪小眼，更何況對象是個超級士兵。」

巴奇低頭繼續清理槍械。

娜塔莎嘆氣：「大家向東尼揮個手，不然他會像隻耳邊亂飛趕不開的蟲子，繼續繞著我們轉，我開始覺得煩了。」

史蒂夫轉頭看向昆式戰機的窗外，向東尼揮手。山姆、克林特，以及巴奇也揮了揮手。娜塔莎向東尼勉強微笑，東尼也向他們揮手後，降低高度加速返航。

史蒂夫不太確定東尼是早了幾小時抵達，親自訂了這一堆禮物，或是只交代給賈維斯處理。一位身著灰色褲裝的女性面帶歉意地在前廳歡迎他倆：「史塔克先生準備了禮物祝賀喬遷之喜，若有不喜歡的物品都可退還。」

巴奇從堆積成山的禮物裡開了一個距離最近的：「一罐蜂蜜耶！正好是我一直想要的！」

「那、那是傳統！象徵著……祝福你們能一直共享生活中的甜蜜！」女子回答。 

「每一樣禮物都很棒，謝謝妳，女士。我會讓東尼知道我們有多麼喜歡這些禮物。」

她微笑、點頭，然後像是等不及離開地衝向電梯。

「她是不是看起來急著想走？」史蒂夫說。

「她應該是想到若繼續留下來，就得見證『美國隊長開箱發現滿地性愛玩具的表情』，覺得自己會羞窘至死吧。」巴奇回答。

「啥？」史蒂夫轉身看向巴奇。

巴奇拿起另一個外觀可疑的禮物籃，扯下包裝紙，露出了潤滑劑、假陽具，還有其他彩紙包裏的性愛玩具分類整齊、排列其中。

「你知道性愛是七○年代才發明的嗎？」史蒂夫問道。

「我竟然不曉得呢！」巴奇回答。

「直到一九七五年，都還沒人聽過『幹』。完全沒有喔。」

巴奇低頭看著籃子：「難怪我看到這些東西時好困惑唷，」伸手戳弄矽膠假陽具又說道：「這是個攪拌棒嗎？做什麼用的呢？」

史蒂夫看著前廳滿坑滿谷的禮盒，考慮要不要打開每一個盒子，然後想到應該先沖個熱水澡：「我要去沖澡，一道來嗎？」

「帶著攪拌棒？」

「帶上兩個。」

巴奇咧嘴笑開，敬了個禮：「是，長官。」

*****

之後的另一次任務。

「你倆安靜了好一會，很可疑哦，是在親熱吧？」東尼在通訊頻道上發話。

史蒂夫翻了個白眼正要回答，克林特說了：「你是在問史蒂夫與巴奇，還是在說我、山姆與小娜？」

「啥時有你、山姆、小娜這組合了？」東尼問道。

「嗯，因為他倆相貌標緻，我也儀表堂堂，我們三個之間有著『形勢推展下可能超越純友誼、升華到感官交流』的關係哦。」

「天啊，別笑，小娜！不，妳笑了是火上加油，只會鼓勵他更開心地亂說！」山姆插嘴。

「我在聽，繼續說。」東尼說道。

「你男朋友聽說你和別人親熱會不高興吧？還是你們之間沒這問題，現在的人都很開放，不介意這類花邊情事了？」巴奇也加入談話。

一陣沉默後，克林特問巴奇：「你是在講誰？」

「你。娜塔莎交的那個我想算不上是男朋友，而山姆至今還沒鼓起勇氣去約那個該叫羅賓或蘿蘋的人。」巴奇回答。

克林特聽了大笑，娜塔莎嘶聲倒吸一口氣，山姆質問：「你是怎麼知道的？」

巴奇嘆了口大氣－－史蒂夫至今還沒聽過有人能嘆出這麼欠揍的口氣－－之後說道：「耶穌基督我的天，我他媽的是個間諜！你們這些人是怎麼回事？以為你們生活中的追蹤器、針孔攝影機，還有竊聽器都是自己長腳爬進去的嗎？山姆準備精神武裝開口約人時會自言自語，而且只會站在辦公室裡演練：『哦，嘿，羅賓（還是要叫蘿蘋啊？），最近怎樣？看過最近那部蝙蝠俠的片子沒？』然後罵自己是笨蛋竟然只想得出這種招呼話。順便說一句，你不該這樣自我貶仰，應該要善待自己，如同對待你關愛的親友，這還是你教我的。」

山姆開口：「我啥時教－－」

史蒂夫開始揉著右邊的眉際。

山姆驚呼：「我啥時教了你什麼？他媽的你竊聽我辦公室?!你聽了我的諮商療程？」

「現在沒有了，因為史蒂夫說不准。但我學了不少，你是個很棒的諮詢師。」巴奇讚許地說道。

「現在不是討論這事的好時機……」史蒂夫說道。

山姆追問：「操他媽的你不懂該死的職業守密義務是什麼意思嗎？」

「既然我在法律上，甚或邏輯上其實已經是個死人，不能就當做你辦公室鬧鬼嗎？你會因為有隻鬼魂聽了你給別人建議，學到了如何讓自己變好而發脾氣？還有，你想約的那位到底是羅賓還是蘿蘋？直接問性別會不會太唐突？這時代把『不要預設他人性向』當作大事，所以，我是可以直接問人喜歡男的或女的，還是等對方自己跟我說？」巴奇反問。

「隊長，你生命中的另一半在這moment成為我在地球上最喜歡的人惹。」東尼說道。

巴奇對史蒂夫壞笑，史蒂夫搖搖頭，正開口無聲地說「別…」但自己也忍俊不禁，巴奇說道：「謝了，東尼。你送我們這麼多性愛玩具當喬遷禮，我也很欣賞你。」

「希望沒嚇到（Shock）你們兩位老人家」東尼回答。

「不，我們在浴缸玩時只會用防水款式，不會觸電（Shock），但謝謝你關愛我倆的性生活安全。」

山姆說：「什麼?!」

克林特喊道：「噢不！我無遠弗屆的想像力！不－－！」

「你們這夥臭男生聊完八卦了沒？注意一下我十點鐘方向樹下的陰影。」娜塔莎說道。

史蒂夫同樣注意到樹下動靜：「聽我倒數，準備行動。」

倒數、出擊、慘烈的一仗。這次遇上的是戰鬥人員，不像之前遇上的管理階層或研究者，會四散逃竄或當下投降。這些士兵甚至不完全是人類。先攻下通訊塔後，史蒂夫仍想給敵方機會，他向全部頻道廣播：「我是史蒂夫．羅傑斯，你們不再受九頭蛇所制，立刻投降，我們不會傷害你們，拜託，請讓我幫助你們。」

巴奇手上正玩轉著他最喜歡用的圓形榴彈，對史蒂夫輕聲說：「他們不會相信你，他們絕不會相信你會幫助他們。」

「但我仍舊該說出我的提議。」史蒂夫回答。

巴奇微笑：「我知道，」以自己肩膀輕觸史蒂夫的，「我們出發吧。」

兩人往前衝，在巴奇扔出手榴彈後一起躲向一輛悍馬車後做掩護。通訊塔下的建築炸開，碎玻璃與彈片紛飛，成了一堆廢鋼筋與水泥塊。通訊塔本體嘎嘎作響，傾頹倒下。這簡直就像回到當年。

這次打得慘烈，結束後，史蒂夫坐在地上背靠一座碉堡殘存的斷牆。離他最近的入口仍在冒著煙，有人仍在喊叫下令，史蒂夫伸手探向腹部左側的傷口，表情因疼痛扭曲。

「傷口多深？」巴奇在他身旁蹲下，正喘著氣，臉上沾著硝煙的飛灰。

「不算最糟的，你呢？」史蒂夫反問，其實傷口很深。

巴奇聳肩表示沒事，拉開史蒂夫壓著傷口的手想看清楚，他咬牙吹了聲口哨讚嘆傷勢，並從眾多口袋中拿出急救繃帶：「接下來會有點痛哦。」

「頂多擦傷而已。」史蒂夫答道。但當巴奇裹上繃帶認真往傷口施壓時，忍不住痛得嘶聲呼氣。

「愛哭鬼。」巴奇嘟囔。

「啥？我又沒抱怨！」

「這連個擦傷都不算！」

「我剛就這麼說了啊！」

巴奇往前傾身，繼續施壓綁緊繃帶，下巴靠上史蒂夫肩膀：「回去以後你要讓易大夫診治。」

「我真的不需－－」

「你，回去以後要讓易大夫診治，然後我們一起去第三街那家燒肉店解決晚餐，懂嗎？」

史蒂夫低頭靠向巴奇，看著克林特在遠方正邁著堅定的步伐，從廢墟中回收箭矢。通訊器裡傳送著大家的對話，娜塔莎正組織下一撥人手進場支援；東尼與山姆正依既定序列飛行，偵察是否有漏網之魚，史蒂夫停止繼續聽下去，專注著嗅聞深埋在火藥、硝煙下，專屬巴奇的氣味：「我要去第三街有好吃馬鈴薯沙拉的那家，不是有涼拌捲心菜的那家哦。」

「當然是去有好吃馬鈴薯沙拉的那家，而且我們要加點一整個鐵鍋的玉米麵包（Cornbread） 、胡桃派（Pecan Pie），還有烤牛胸肉（Brisket）！要是易大夫判斷傷口需要縫合，你就乖乖讓她縫！」巴奇說道。

巴奇聞著有汗水、鮮血，以及一些皮革亮光油－－用來維護戰鬥裝備的彈性－－的味道，史蒂夫疲憊地輕閉雙眼，輕柔地笑道：「好啦。」


End file.
